Que no soy una niña
by maya 22
Summary: Santana y Quinn son mejores amigas desde que nacieron ya que sus madres también son mejores amigas pero las cosas cambian ya que Quinn no imaginaba meterse ni menos enamorarse de la no tan niña ahora y hermana menor de su amiga.
1. Pròlogo

Prólogo

Un 16 de setiembre en el hospital de Lima – Ohio un suceso que envolvía a 2 familias ocurrió el nacimiento de unas niñas hermosas de nombres Santana López Berry y Lucy Quinn Fabray desde ese día una amistad las unió ya que además de nacer el mismo día las 2 familias eran unidad ya que las madres eran amigas desde la escuela.

Una pequeña santana regresaba del parque luego de jugar y su madre le dio una noticia le dijo que tendría una hermanita al principio ella no lo entendió nada pero al pasar de los meses hasta ya conversaba con la barriga de su mama prometiéndole con palabras sin entender por su falta de pronunciación a su edad que siempre la cuidaría por ser la hermana mayor ella.

Rachel Barbra López Berry nació convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos ya que era una bebe muy tierna no lloraba mucho fue súper tranquila pero una vez que crecía se volvía insoportable no paraba de hablar o mejor dicho cantar.

Ya a la edad de 17 años tanto Santana, Quinn y Brittany una chica que se volvió amiga desde la primaria eran las reinas de la escuela animadoras populares que contaban los minutos de irse de la escuela ya que ese era su último año pero lo que no se imaginaban que su último año sería un año movido y lleno de sorpresas.

Espero que les guste la historia soy nueva pero me gusta escribir y bueno ahora plasmare todo aquí nos estamos leyendo saludos….

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

 **Shelby:** santana levántate llegaras tarde a la escuela es la 3 vez que hablo

 **Santana** : porque gritas tanto ya voy...

Minutos después

 **Shelby:** a qué hora habrás vuelto ayer quinn y tú aprovecharon lo que queda de las vacaciones por lo que veo

 **Santana:** ya mama no es para tanto además son mis últimas vacaciones

 **Shelby:** eso si mi bebe ya termina la escuela (shelby la abraza y le llena de besos)

 **Santana** : ya mama mucho amor por la mañana, y la enana donde anda a mi si me levantas temprano

 **Shelby:** ella ya tomo desayuno y te está esperando en su cuarto para que vayan juntas

 **Santana:** hay no mama! Ir con ella porque y el autobús no la lleva?

 **Shelby** : tú sabes que el primer día es tradición que vayan juntas así que van juntas

 **Santana** (dice en susurro) malditas tradiciones

 **Shelby:** que dijiste!

 **Santana** : nada mamita pero ok la llevo aunque tengo que esperar a Quinn como tu dices es una tradición ir juntos todos no?

 **Shelby** : bueno felizmente todavía falta media hora para que vayan de seguro Quinn hasta lista esta

Santana entre ella pensaba 'si como no lista esta como no … luego del fiestón de ayer jaja '

 **Santana** : le voy a mandar un msj para que llegue temprano

* _Oye despégate de encima de bree y levántate que me tienes que llevar a la escuela te doy 15mint si no voy y te golpeare ese culito hermoso que tienes… Santana_ *

A 2 calles de una a dormilona Quinn cogía su cel. que le avisaba que tenía un nuevo msj lo lee y como resorte salta de la cama despertando a su acompañante

 **Bree :** que pasa amor?

 **Quinn** : que no me digas amor bree cuantas veces te he dicho y pasa que se hace tarde para ir a la escuela así que agarra tu ropa y vete

 **Bree:** por qué me tratas así ayer no me tratabas así

 **Quinn** : ayer fue ayer hoy es hoy no lo hagas difícil y ve por favor estoy siendo gentil

 **Bree** :ok pero un último beso

Y Quinn le da un beso, mientras terminan de vestirse las 2 Quinn le dice

 **Quinn** : bree uhmm no te olvides de tomar la píldora no quiero tener problemas. ( y si Quinn aparte de gustarle las mujeres tiene un amiguito abajo solo lo saben su familia, la familia de santana y bueno las chicas con las que se mete)

 **Bree** : no te preocupes aunque sería lindo un bebe tuyo y mio no crees.. (y bree la abraza)

Quinn se saca del abrazo y prácticamente la mira enojada y le dice

 **Quinn** : tú estás loca que diría mi familia a mis 17 años tener un bebe no puedo imaginármelo asi que te tomas la píldora y punto eso fue lo que acordamos desde un principio y de verdad no te lo tomes a mal pero tanto tu como yo no queremos eso o quieres perder ese bonito cuerpo y estar gorda y amamantar un niño?

 **Bree:** mi cuerpo hermoso noo ok las tomare

Sabía que Bree ama su cuerpo asi que la agarro por ese lado para que se le quite esa idea del bebe,

Quinn sale de su cuarto no antes ver que su madre no este y que se haya ido temprano como todos los días a su clase de yoga ya que no quería que su madre vea a una jovencita salir del cuarto de su hija se despide de bree no antes entreteniéndose con unos besos terminado eso vuela directo a su auto a recoger a su amiga que la estará esperando y seguro botando humo por el trasero así que se apura en llegar.

Casa de los López Berry una impaciente morena daba vuelta de aquí para haya seguida de de la vista de una morena mas pequeña

 **Santana** : que se ha creido esa rubia tonta no pienso llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases

 **Rachel:** santy no reniegues temprano te saldrán arrugas

 **Santana** : oye hermanita no me digas santy ok o si no ( en ese momento tocan el timbre) te salvo la campana enana

Una agradable shelby abre la puerta y recibe con un fuerte abrazo a la que se encuentra parada ahí

 **Shelby:** quinn que gusto verte pensé que no llegabas casi santana me abre el piso de tanto dar vueltas

 **Quinn:** lo siento shelby se me hizo tarde tuve un inconveniente (si supiera que inconveniente) con mi auto y tuve que ir a llenar gasolina

 **Santana:** ya ya muchas explicaciones no vamos ya !

 **Shelby** : santana! Saluda a quinn

 **Santana** : buen día queridísima amiga quinn

 **Quinn** : pero que formalismo santana jajaja

Santana se acerca y en un susurro al oído le dice "en la escuela veras rubia teñida y me contaras como te fue con tu noviecita bree"

 **Quinn:** bueno shelby nos vamos se nos hace tarde

 **Shelby:** o espera Rachel ira con ustedes

 **Quinn** : asi que la pequeña Rachel ira semanas que no la veo a decir verdad no la veo desde que salimos de vacaciones

Una morenita salía de atrás de shelby diciendo

 **Rachel** : Hola quinn (toda avergonzada)

 **Quinn** : pero Rachel has crecido estas distinta

 **Rachel:** creo que si las vacaciones me sentaron bien

 **Quinn:** claro que si no parecieras que tuvieras 15

 **Shelby:** mi niña está creciendo (dice una shelby emocionada)

 **Santana** : ehhh si quieren traigo unas sillas y algo de comer para quedarnos a platicar de lo que ha cambiado Rachel digo no si no les importa

 **Quinn** : hay santana vamos ya sube... Hasta luego shelby

 **Shelby** : con cuidado niñas!

Las 3 suben al auto quinn al timón, santana a su lado y por ultimo Rachel atrás

 **Quinn** : bueno por fin nuestro último año hermana .. Dice quinn poniéndose el cinturón

 **Santana** : si por fin ya no aguantaba al profesor de matemática… (y se coloca sus audífonos)

 **Quinn** : jajaja tu no aguantas a ningún profesor jajaj y tu Rachel todo bien que espera en este nuevo año?

 **Rachel** : si todo bien quinn espero que sea un buen y tranquilo año

 **Quinn** arranca el auto y le quiña el ojo a Rachel de forma agradable pero para Rachel fue señal suficiente para que su ilusión por la rubia creciera más sin imaginar que traería luego todo esto.

Bueno les traigo el 1er capitulo espero que sea de su agrado ;)

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

En el estacionamiento de la escuela se estacionaba una camioneta gris de donde bajaban 3 personas y una animada brittany las esperaba

 **Brittany:** chicas casi ni llegan un gusto verlas

 **Santana** : hola britt si pues casi ni llegamos una por la demora de esta rubia hueca amiga mia y dos por que se pusieron a platicar con mi mama sobre el cambio de mi hermana ni tanto yo la veo igual

 **Brittany:** jajaja hay santana

Una Quinn toda relajada baja del auto y ayuda a abrir la puerta a rachel ante todo quinn siempre ha sido educada con su entorno cercano mas no tanto con los demás

 **Quinn:** sabes como es de santana de exagerada (va diciendo mientras ayuda a rachel )… Hola britt

 **Brittany** : hola quinn y también hola rachel (pero se fijo en la morena y también noto su cambio) waoh rachel si que te sentaron bien las vacaciones estas linda

 **Santana:** no otra vez por que todos dicen eso yo la veo enana igual

 **Quinn:** será que no aceptas que tu hermana esta muy linda ( a ese comentario una avergonzada rachel la mira )

 **Rachel:** gracias quinn por el alago y también brittany

 **Santana:** ya muchos alagos rachel ve a clases se te hace tarde y llamas a mi mama que te venga a recoger ya que tenemos entrenamiento acabando la escuela

 **Rachel** : ok santana la llamo bueno nos vemos quinn y brittany

Pero en el momento que rachel se va siente que alguien le agarra del brazo ella voltea y se encuentra con esos bellos ojos esmeralda que le gusta

 **Quinn:** rachel espera quería decirte que tengas un buen dia no te lo dije enfrente de santana ya sabes como es tu hermana

 **Rachel** : gracias quinn espero que tu también tengas un bonito dia

 **Quinn:** yo siempre tengo un buen dia niña jajjaja

 **Rachel:** odio que me llames asi (dice una rachel molesta)

 **Quinn:** sabes que aunque hayas cambiado para mi sigues siendo la niña que no paraba de hablar por horas y si no le daba una paleta no paraba jajaja bueno me voy tu hermana ya me esta matando con la mirada chau (quinn se va dejando a una rachel pensativa)

 **Rachel:** hay si supiera que me gustas uhmmm

 **Marley** : si supiera quien ? (llega una marley desapercibida atrás de rachel)

 **Rachel:** hay marley me asustastes y nadie no me gusta nadie

 **Marley:** hay si no supiera que te gusta la mejor amiga de tu hermana

 **Rachel** : shuuu marley no digas eso aquí sabes que las paredes escuchan (bueno a demás de ser su amiga era su confidente se conocen de la primaria y desde ahí formaron un buen vinculo de amistad )

 **Marley:** bueno luego hablamos de eso hay que apurarnos si no llegaremos tarde y sabes que quiero sentarme atrás para ver a los nuevos de la clase

 **Rachel:** jajaj hay marley siempre hacemos eso de sentarnos atrás

 **Marley:** si como sea vamos

Y se van a su clase pero rachel al entrar al salón choca con alguien haciéndola botar unos libros que llevaba en las manos

Lo siento soy un poco torpe al caminar (le va diciendo mientras la ayuda a levantar los libros)

 **Rachel:** no te preocupes me suele suceder

 **Marley:** te espero adentro rachel

 **Rachel:** ok marley

(El chico se levanta con el ultimo libro y le entraga dicendole) es que es mi primer dia y no se en que salón ir solo me dieron este papel e iba leyéndolo

 **Rachel:** haber préstame esa hoja( rachel lo lee y se lleva la sorpresa que es su mismo salón ) que sorpresa estas en mi clases

El profesor los encuentra en la puerta y les dice

 **Profesor:** alumnos van a entrar o no?

 **Rachel:** si profesor lo siento ( va diciendo una rachel entando al salón seguida del chico con el que tropezó pero antes de sentarse le chico le dice)

Un gusto rachel y si se tu nombre es por tu amiga que lo dijo me llamo Finn ( y le sonríe al sentarse )

 **Rachel:** un gusto finn ( dice rachel sentándose junta a su amiga)

 **Profesor:** bueno asi damos comienzo a la clase saquen sus libros y pagina 3 por favor

Y asi paso la primera clase de rachel mientras tanto en otro salón una morena y 2 rubias conversaban

 **Santana:** que bonito comienzo de clase

 **Quinn:** lo dices por que no vino tu querido profesor de matemática

 **Santana** : la verdad que si jajaj

 **Brittany:** ya cuente como estuvo la fiesta de ayer que me la perdi ya que lord tubbington estuvo enfermo

 **Santana :** hay britt de lo que te perdistes sabes que las fiestas de puck son muy buenas

 **Brittany:** si pues de la que me perdi y dime quinn que nuevo hubo

 **Quinn:** ahh nada todo de lo mismo tragos por aquí por haya

 **Santana:** chicas también y aquí mi hermana quinn campeono con su noviecita

 **Quinn:** que no es mi novieciata ( dice una quinn molesta ya que no le gustaba que la molesten con eso)

 **Santana:** si como no bueno hablando de tu novie…. digo de ella ahí viene

Y bree entra al salón buscando a quinn

 **Brenn:** quinn podemos hablar

 **Quinn:** ahora no bree estoy con mis amigas luego te llamo

 **Brenn** : quinn es urgente podemos hablar ( en el tono de voz parecía asustada)

 **Quinn:** ok vamos chicas las veo en el entrenamiento

 **Santana** : no te demores rubia sabes como es sue luego se la agarra conmigo por ser la sub capitana

 **Quinn** : ok no me demoro

Salen las 2 en dirección al estacionamiento entran al auto de quinn

 **Quinn:** haber cual es la urgencia

 **Bree:** no consegui la píldora bien entre a mi casa mi mama me esperaba me grito por llegar a esa hora y me trajo a la escuela ella misma y no tuve tiempo de ir a la farmacia

 **Quinn:** queeee y recién me lo dices por que no me mandastes un msj y te la hubiera comprado vamos ahora misma

Y asi quinn pone el auto en marcha primera parada la farmacia mas cercana la compra y entra al auto se la da a bree con una botella de agua

 **Quinn** : me dijo la señorita adentro que no hay problema que te las tomes ahora y no me vuelvas a dar ese susto por favor

 **Bree:** lo siento se me escapo te lo juro que no vuelve a suceder

 **Quinn:** bueno de eso quería hablarte creo que ya no va a suceder por que se acabo esto bree este susto creo que me dio a entender que tengo que tener cuidado y no puedo arriesgarme a que salgas embarazada asi que bree lo de anoche fue la ultima vez

 **Bree:** que quinn no me digas esto te juro que será la ultima vez que pasa

 **Quinn:** no bree además anda diciendo que eres mi novia y no quiero que haya esos comentarios

 **Bree:** solo me utilizaste para la cama ahora que ya no te sirvo vas a buscar a otra nueva no

 **Quinn:** que hablas no es eso y no te utilice las cosas fueron claras desde el principio y tu lo aceptastes y además ayer tu misma te me tirabas encima asi que no hables de utilizar de verdad bree no lo hagas difícil

 **Bree: l** lévame de regreso a la escuela que deje mis cosas haya (dice un bree enojada)

 **Quinn:** ok

Ya de regreso a la escuela quinn se dio cuenta de la hora y ve que se le hizo tarde para ir al entrenamiento a si que desistió en ir a demás es el primer dia no hacen mucho ya luego se las vera con santana, pero de pronto ve que una figura conocida esta sentada en la banqueta de la salida y se la acerca

 **Quinn** : y tu que haces aca

 **Rachel:** me asustastes quinn y lo que pasa es que llame a mi mama y me dijo que vendría por mi pero al parecer no llega

 **Quinn:** y cuanto fue eso

 **Rachel** : hace 1 hora

 **Quinn:** 1 hora estas esperando que paciencia la tuya en cambio tu hermana ya hubiera hecho la 3ra guerra mundial si le pasa eso

 **Rachel:** si santana no es de esperar mucho y tu que haces no se supone que estarías con las Cheerios

 **Quinn** : si bueno debería estar pero Sali un rato y se me hizo tarde por lo que veo pero vamos te llevo además vivimos cerca y shelby estaría agradecida que a su niña no le pase nada aquí sola

 **Rachel:** que no soy una niña y te agradesco quinn ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar

 **Quinn:** ok vamos sube

Rachel sube pero en la parte de atrás acción que ve quinn y le dice

 **Quinn:** que haces rachel?

 **Rachel:** uhm subir no?

 **Quinn:** si pero atrás ven sube a delante

 **Rachel** : es que como siempre me siento atrás pensé que si

 **Quinn:** jajaja hay rachel

Mientras quinn dejas sus cosas y las de rachel en el asiento de atrás una bree sale de la escuela con sus cosas en mano y se dirige al auto de quinn

 **Bree** : ok quinn al menos me llevaras a mi casa

Pero bree se da con las sorpresa que el lugar donde ella se sento ya estaba acupado

 **Bree** : ni 5 minutos te puedo dejar sola y ya tienes a una nueva que barbara eres quinn

Rachel no entendia bien la situación y solo se mantiene en silencio

 **Quinn** : bree no empieces y si es una nueva chica a ti que te importa ya quedaron las cosas claras asi que adiós

 **Quinn** sube al auto seguida de una mirada asesina de bree y otra confundida de rachel

 **Quinn:** no le digas a tu hermana lo que acabas de ver si no me mata

 **Rachel:** ok no te preocupes pero pensé que ella era tu novia

 **Quinn:** que dale que no es mi novia por que todos piensan eso ( lo dijo con una voz muy enojada sin darse cuenta que la pobre rachel no tenia la culpa de su enojo) lo siento rachel pero no bree no es mi novia y nunca lo será

 **Rachel:** a bueno me queda claro ( y se mantiene en silencio todo el camino)

Ya llegando a la casa de los lopez quinn se da cuenta de la metida de pata que tuvo ya que rachel estaba rara

 **Quinn:** lo siento por lo de hace unos minutos pero tuve un dia pesado

 **Rachel:** pensé que tu nunca tenias días malos

 **Quinn:** yo también pensé pero al parecer hoy si lo tuve y eso que fue el 1er dia de clases, bueno rachel de verdad disculpa también por la escenita de bree pero la chica no acepta un no

 **Rachel:** no te preocupes te dije todo bien por mi ,bueno ya es hora de entrar chau quinn

 **Quinn:** chau rachel ( le dice observándola entrar y comprobando que si había cambiado físicamente ya no era una niña como solia decirle)

 **Quinn:** bueno ahora irme ( en eso que enciende el auto le llega un msj ya suponiéndose de quien es lo lee y se prepara para lo que se viene luego)

 _*rubia culona no se donde te habras ido con tu novieciata pero me la vas a pagar te dije que vinieras y no vinistes sue se desquito conmigo tu ausencia asi que me debes una….. santana*_

 **Quinn** : hay no lo que me espera …..

Y se va a su casa preparando que le diría a su amiga

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	4. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que comenzó las clases todo iba normal las chicas cada una en sus cosas quinn y santana con las animadores dándole duro ya que se acercaba las primeras eliminatorias para las nacionales y querían llevarse la victoria ya que querían terminar la escuela con un triunfo , rachel por su lado estaba ocupada con el glee club como era capitana junto a un fin que ya se había adaptado a la escuela muy bien ,quinn ya no tuvo mas encuentros con bree aunque la chica todavía no aceptaba el no que le dijo pero cuando podía se acercaba a ella aunque quinn la rechazaba.

Quinn trataba de estar tranquila controlaba sus hormonas aunque le costaba pero algo cambio un dia cuando regresaba junto a santana de sus entrenamientos como era costumbre al veces iba a su casa a explicarle algunas materias que santana no entendia pero esa tarde todo cambio.

 **Santana** : quinn Sue se paso hoy me duele todo el cuerpo se le esta pasando de las manos con los entrenamientos

 **Quinn:** eso si pero bueno si queremos coronarnos campeonas en esta utima competencia que nos queda en la escuela tenemos que dar todo

 **Santana** : si bueno como digas, voy a darme una ducha luego entras tu o quieres que nos bañemos juntas ( lo dice con un tono serio pero a la vez divertida )

 **Quinn:** jajajaj si como no ahorita voy pero antes déjame mandarle un msj a britt diciéndole que te bañaras conmigo

 **Santana** : maldita rubia ( diciendo eso se va a su cuarto)

 **Quinn:** te apuras que yo también me quiero bañar

 **Santana:** ok

Quinn entra a la cocina y se sirve algo de agua pero escucha la puerta abrirse sale a ver quien es y era rachel lucia radiante cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella, rachel regresaba del salón de belleza ya que marley le insistió en ir

 **Quinn** : hola rachel (le dice mirando de arriba y abajo)

 **Rachel:** hola quinn pensé que no había nadie

 **Quinn:** santana esta arriba bañándose llegamos recién del entrenamiento

 **Rachel** : a bueno te dejo voy a dejar esto( traía entre sus manos una caja donas)

 **Quinn:** si claro pasa se ven muy buenas las donas me invitas?

 **Rachel** : son mias( lo dijo en un tono serio pero luego se rio) jajaja claro que te invito vamos a la cocina

Quinn seguía atrás de rachel con dirección a la cocina hablaban de mil cosas no se imaginaban que tuvieran temas en común como cantantes,películas y demás mientras comían rachel se mancha un poco con glaciar la boca y quin le dice que tine algo de glaciar

 **Quinn:** déjame que te limpia ves sigues siendo una niña te manchas todavía jajaj

 **Rache** l: jajaja que no soy niña

Y quinn le comienza a limpiar y la cercanía de las 2 comienza hacer raro quinn se pierde en los ojos marrones de ella y rachel también sintieron una conexión extraña sin percibir que alguien se acercaba

 **Santana** : que pasa aca!

 **Quinn** sintió un temor grande al igual que rachel

 **Santana:** traen donas y no me pasan la voz son unas glotonas y la pobre santana toda desnutrida

 **Quinn:** hay santana toma te sobre unas por lo que veo terminastes subo a bañarme

 **Santana** : ok ve y no te demores que quiero que me expliques unas ecuaciones

 **Quinn:** ok ya vuelvo

 **Santana** : y tu enana donde fuiste toda arreglada cuidadito que haya alguien no estas con edad suficiente para tener novio

 **Rachel:** hay santana ya soy grande !

 **Santana:** si claro y yo soy bondadosa bueno me aburristes me voy a ver tv y dame esas donas

santana le quita las donas le las manos y se va a la sala a ver Tv

Al pasar los minutos una quinn ya lista baja las escaleras pero mientras hacia eso pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder con rachel por que sintió eso si tan solo es rachel la hermana de su mejor amiga ,la niña que conocía desde que nacio trato de olvidar eso y se acerco a santana

 **Quinn:** ya haber que lo que no entiendes

 **Santana:** que por que britt es hermosa , por que la pizza es redonda

 **Quinn:** no tonta eso no lo de la tarea

 **Santana** : ahh eso bueno nada

 **Quinn:** ok vamos desde el principio

Y asi pasaron las horas mientras tanto rachel en su cuarto no dejaba de pensar de lo que paso y no tuvo mas remedio que llamar a su confidente

 **Marley:** y que mas paso solo se miraron

 **Rachel** :si marley fue mágico y no paso nada por que mi hermana llego

 **Marley** : ve santana aguafiestas ajaja

 **Rachel** : no te rias pero asi fue marley alguna opinion

 **Marley** : bueno que te puedo decir sabemos que quinn es amable con las persanas que la conocen bien tu misma me dijistes de repente fue imaginación tuya y solo fue gentil a limpiarte

 **Rachel:** no marley se quedo mirándome de una madera rara

 **Marley:** si lo dices bueno te dejo me llama mi mama que quiere que la ayude en no se que

 **Rachel:** ok amiga gracias por escucharme

 **Marley** : de nada rachel para eso estoy y se que tu también estas para mi bueno te dejo chau

Una rachel ya mas relajada baja a ver si ya se fueron pero no imagino que al abrir su puerta de su cuarto una quinn se encontraba ahí

 **Rachel:** que haces quinn aquí pensé que seguías con santana

 **Quinn** : hay tu hermana es un caso con las matemáticas felizmente ya esta entendiendo y vine por que uhmmm

 **Rachel:** por que ?

Quinn se quedo pensando en realidad tampoco sabia por que subio iba en dirección a la cocina pero termino ahí

 **Quinn:** vine a pedirte un lápiz si un lápiz tienes uno?

 **Rachel:** a si claro ( entra a su cuarto y saca uno) toma te lo puedes quedar

 **Quinn** : gracias ire a ver como anda tu hermana seguro que ya se durmió otra vez

 **Rachel:** jajaja hay santana es un caso pero asi la quiero es mi hermana

 **Quinn:** si las personas que la conocemos sabemos en realidad como es ,bueno rachel voy ah y suerte me entere que en unos días son las regionales de tu club

 **Rachel** : gracias quinn si estamos nerviosos ya que si ganamos estamos a un paso de las nacionales

Quinn termina de hablar con rachel y baja a ver como esta santana y le sorprendio que la su amiga haya terminado los ejercicios ya con eso daba por terminado su estadia ahí y se va a su casa

Casa de los fabray

 **Judy:** como estuvo tu dia hija

 **Quinn:** todo bien ahí dándole en los entrenamientos

 **Russel :** hablando de otro tema ya has pensado a que universidad ir el fin de año se acerca y no quiero que estes a la loca buscando opciones

 **Quinn:** papa falta mucho para eso

 **Russel:** bueno no se no quiero que te la pasas agitando pompones sin preocuparte por tu futuro ya estas creciendo y sabes que no quiero que metas la patas sabes a lo que me refiero

 **Judy:** russel! En la mesa no estamos comiendo

 **Russel:** cariño lo digo para su bien no quiero que luego nos salga con alguna chica y que nos diga sorpresa van hacer abuelos!

 **Quinn** : jaja hay papa como crees ni lo digas

 **Russel** : bueno solo lo comento

Y asi paso lo que quedaba de la cena, ya al pasar de los meses a puertas de entrar a setiembre una impaciente santana iba de un lugar a otro ya mareando a una rubia que estaba tirada en su cama escuchando música

 **Quinn:** puedes de una maldita vez dejar de dar vueltas me mareas

 **Santana** : claro como no es tu hermana l

 **Quinn:** ah? Que hablas y además frannie esta en Londres

 **Santana** : como sea no hablo de tu hermana la desaparcida (quinn pone una mueca en si frannie no era de compartir mucho con la familia una vez que termino la escuela recibió una beca para ir a estudiar a Londres aunque no lo acepte quinn extrañaba a su hermana ya que solo la veía por navidad esa era la única fecha que pasaba con ella )

 **Quinn:** entonces que pasa con rachel

 **Santana:** esta rara desde que gano su concursito de canto esta mas pegada a ese grandulón ya ni para aca mama dice que al parecer esta saliendo con alguien ,pero esta loca rachel no esta acon edad de estar con alguien o salir esta muy chica

 **Quinn** : hay santana por que no te das cuenta que tu hermana ya esta grande aunque nos cueste creer ya no es la rachel que nos molestaba a la hora de jugar o lloraba cada rato por que le gritabas, además de estar mas grande esta muy bonita

 **Santana** : cuidadito rubia teñida con mirar a mi hermanita

 **Quinn:** oye como crees a rachel la veo como una hermanita mas ( ni hasta quinn se lo creía ya que alveces se quedaba mirando la belleza de la pequeña de los lopez)

 **Santana:** te estoy bromeando tonta ,pero si me preocupa de repente esta con ese tal finn o como se llame

 **Quinn** :y ahora donde esta ya llevamos un buen rato aca y ni la veo

 **Santana** : dizque esta con finn haciendo tarea de matemáticas ya que no entiende algunos temas

 **Quinn:** ahh ( y quinn siguió escogiendo la música de su cel)

 **Santana** : espera!

 **Quinn** : ahh?

 **Santana** : tu sabes matemáticas

 **Quinn** : huy que magnifico descubrimiento ( lo dice en un tono sarcástico)

 **Santana** : lo digo enserio quinn

 **Quinn :** ya que hay con eso si se matemática y y?

 **Santana** : le enseñaras a rachel y asi ya no se la pasa con ese

 **Quinn:** hay santana tanto contigo no imagine a una santana celosa por su hermanita

 **Santana :** deja de hablar tonterías y me haras ese favor sii?

 **Quinn:** uhmmm no se

 **Santana** : oye me haras ese favor o ya no te cubro la espaldas cuando te vas a enrollar con bree ( y si no mucho tiempo no paso para que quinn no aguantara su abstinencia y bree no ayudaba mucho que digamos pero ahora si se cuidaba con preservativos)

 **Quinn:** maldita ok le enseñare a tu hermana

 **Santana** : vez hablando se entiende la gente ( puso una cara de triunfo)

Ya por la noche la familia lopez Berry se encontaba cenando y una santana empieza hablar

 **Santana** : ah verdad mama quinn se ofrecio en ayudar a rachel en matemáticas me lo dijo esta tarde

 **Shelby:** asi que buen gesto de ella pero no se si rachel acepte ya que creo que ella estudia con ese chico como se llama cariño

 **Rachel** : finn mama se llama finn y si bueno el me ha ayudado mucho pero si quinn quiere enseñarme no hay problema(por dentro saltaba de alegría ya que después de ganar las regionales no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar mucho con quinn solo de un hola y chau )

 **Santana** : ok le dire que días puede y yo te aviso ena (pero justo cuando iba a terminar la frase una mirada de su padre la paro)

 **Santiago :** santana que ibas a decir ?

 **Santana :** ah nada papa solo que voy a avisarle a quinn que rachel acepto

 **Santiago** : a bueno ah y dile que le diga a su papa que el domingo lo espero en el club me debe una partida de tenis

 **Santana** : ok papa yo le digo

….

Casa de Quinn

 **Quinn:** bueno empecemos yo te explico una vez y la otra tu misma lo haces pero si tienes dificultad me avisas

 **Rachel:** ok quinn

Y asi dio comienzo a unas inocentes clases que luego las 2 no se imaginaban que es lo que les esperaba

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

 **R** : listo termine

 **Q:** bien me sorprendes eres de aprender a la primera

 **R:** bueno tengo a una buena profesora(rachel la observa con una sonrisa radiante)

 **Q** : y yo tengo a una alumna aplicada, bueno acabamos por hoy con estos ejercicios

 **R** : gracias quinn sin tu ayuda no se que hubiera hecho y lo siente por hacerte despertar a estas horas ( y si por algo lo decía eran la 1:46 am ya que una rachel despitada no se acordaba que tenia tarea pendiente para mas tarde )

 **Q** :no te preocupes rach me comprometi con tus padres en ayudarte y si me tomo de sorpresa tu llamada pensé que habría ocurrido algo

 **R** : y ni te imaginas como consegui tu numero fue todo un esfuerzo y casi salgo decapitada por san

 **Q** : jajaja haber cuéntame que paso

 _Flashback_

Rachel se encontraba terminando de guardar sus cosas para el dia de mañana y asi no se le haga tarde para ir a la escuela pero cuando agarraba su cuaderno de matemáticas cayo una pequeña hoja donde se hallaba unos ejercicios

 **R :** rayos de donde salio esto , hay es la tarea que me acuerdo (rachel lo reviso y vio que no entendia tanto sabia que el profesor era exigente asi que no lo pensó y hizo lo que en ese momento se le ocurrio)

 **S** : britt mañana vamos al lago ahorita los patos ya están durmiendo ( una santana hablaba por cel con britt prometinendole que irían al lago ya que britt le entro las ganas de alimentar a los patos a las 10pm, pero de pronto tocan su cuarto)

 **R** : santana puedo entrar

 **S** : esperame un momento britt( deja el cel en la cama ) que cosa quieres estoy ocupada

 **R :** aunque sea me puedes abrir necesito un favor

 **S** : nooo! ( agarro el cel de su mano y siguió platicando con britt pero hoyo los toques de la puerta y se disculpo con britt y le colgó y fue abrir la puerta ) que cosa quieres no deberías estar durmiendo

 **R** : lo que pasa que revisando mis cosa encontré que tenia tarea pendiente para mañana y bueno quería pedirte si me podias explicar puedes?

 **S** : y recién lo dices ya siendo las 10pm enana además sabes que no soy buena en ese curso por que no se lo pediste temprano a quinn ah?

 **R** : me olvide ( y pone una cara de disculpa) santana quinn no se molestara si la llamas y le pides que venga (pero no termino la frase cuando santana la interrumpió )

 **S** : tu estas loca a estas horas quinn estará durmiendo

 **R** : por favor, ya no hables con ella aunque sea me puedes dar su numero

 **S** : noo eso te pasa por irresponsable y si me permites me cortaste una llamada importante asi que vete

 **R** : san por favor

 **S** : noo!

 **R** : quieres que le diga a mis padres que traes a brittany sin que ellos sepan cuando salen a cenar

 **S** : me la vas a pagar ( de pronto santana escribe el numero de quinn y se lo da) y ni se te ocurra decir lo de britt

 **R** : ok hermanita prometido( pero cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto sintió que le lanzaban algo y era una una pelota)

 **S** : y nunca vuelvas a chantajearme ese es mi trabajo ( y asi cierra su puerta y retoma la llamado con su novia y digo novia ya que santana se lo pidió hace 1 mes )

Una rachel iba de un lugar a otro dentro de su cuarto ya que no sabia si debía llamarla o no

R : que sea lo que dios quiera ( un tono,dos y nada en el 4 tono contesto una quinn a dormilona)

 **Q** : si bueno

 **R** : uhmm quinn?

 **Q** : sabe que hora es diga quien es y que quiere ?

 **R** : quinn soy rachel necesito que me ayudes

Y como si le hubieran dicho que se gano la lotería quinn salto de su cama

 **Q** : que paso rachel te sucedió algo a ti o a santana ( lo dijo de una forma rápida y preocupada que hasta la propia rachel se regaño a si misma )

 **R :** no quinn tranquila no paso nada todos estamos bien solo que ( se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hermana y si era una responsabilidad de ella lo de la tarea olvidada) nada quinn lo siento por despertarte

Q : espera rachel si llamastes es por algo dime

 **R** : uhmm lo que sucede es que olvide que tenia una tarea pendiente y bueno pensé que estarías despierta pero no es asi a si que olvídalo

 **Q** : ahh era eso uhmm

quinn quería decirle que no ya que es muy tarde pero algo en su interior de pedia que diga que si

 **Q** : ahh uhm rachel es tarde por lo que vez pero no hay problema si es importante la tarea vente para mi casa

 **R** : de verdad no hay problema contigo o con tus padres

Q : no hay problema además salieron y me dijeron que vendrían hasta mañana ya que tienen un compromiso fuera de lima asi que no lo hay ven te espero

 **R** : ok ahí voy ( rachel preparo sus cosas les aviso a sus padres lo que sucedió ellos llamaron a quinn a ver si podía y quinn les dijo que no habría ningún inconveniente

 _Fin del flashback_

 **Q** : ahh ve que santana se pasa pero también le dices eso jajaja pobre cabecita

y le comienza a sobar pero fue un acto involuntario que no lo percibió hacer rachel voltea y se le queda viendo como cuando ocurrio lo de la cocina

 **Q:** disculpa no fue mi intención

 **R :** no pasa nada quinn ( y se queda en silencio todo ninguna de las 2 pronuncia una palabra )

 **Q :** creo que es hora que duermas ya es tarde ( pero ella no quería que se fuera ya que todas las veces que rachel iba a su casa los minutos pasaban volando y quería pasar mas tiempo con ella)

 **R** : si se hace tarde tu también debes estar cansada

guarda sus cosas y baja las escaleras con quinn

 **R** : bueno quinn gracias

se acerca a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero lo que no imagino fue que quinn volteara y el beso termine en sus labios un simple rose pero ese simple rose despertó un sentimiento en quinn que no imagino sentir ni menos con rachel

 **R** : lo siento

 **Q** : eso fue ( y se quedó pensando) raro muy raro, rachel ?

Pero antes que termine de decir algo mas ya una morenita se había ido corriendo ya que cuando escucho decir raro por parte de quinn su mundo se cayo y se fue sin decir nada

Al siguiente dia

Una quinn buscaba por toda la escuela a rachel para recibir una explicación de por que se fue asi de repente pero nada que la hallaba de pronto decidió ir a un lugar que podría estar y no lo pensó 2 veces y fue y no se equivoco ahí estaba en el auditorio sentada a lado del piano pero lo que no espero fue que una grandulón apareciera y la abrase y le hablara muy cerca quinn sintió un deseo de ir y decirle que la suelte celos fue lo que sintió en ese momento(lo que no pensaba quinn es que finn se había vuelto un amigo cercano a rachel y esta le conto lo que ocurrio a noche y cuando escucho decir la palabra raro de parte de quinn)

quinn salio de ahí hecha una furia ya que quería hablar con ella por lo sucedido la noche anterior pero no imagino verla con finn, asi que hizo lo que al menos la mantendría ocupada y olvidar de todo saco su cel y marco un numero

 **Q :** bree donde estas

 **B :** apunto de entrar a clases de biología por que?

 **Q** : estoy en el estacionamiento te necesito

 **B** : en 5 mint estoy ahí

 **Q** : ok te espero

Y si quinn se desquito toda lo que paso en hace unas horas con bree

 **B** : eso fue waohh estuviste muy bien hasta la punta del cabello me duele que horas en el gimnasio tu misma me hacer cansar y sudar mas

 **Q** : si lo se ( mientras se despegaba de bree y se sacaba el condon de su miembro y lo tiraba ) bueno ya esta oscureciendo nos vamos?

 **B** : al menos descansemos un poco

 **Q** : ya es tarde bree descansas en tu casa además el chico del hotel que le pague el doble por dejarnos entar me dijo que hasta las 6pm el atiende luego viene la dueña y no le gusta que menores de edad estén aca no quiere tener problemas

 **B** : uhmm ok

en silencio se visten y se van de ahí, quinn la deja a una cuadra de su casa y se va rumbo a su casa ya que fue un dia largo prende la radio y sintoniza una emisora en ese momento suena reo speedwagon con can't fight this feeling

I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

(No puedo luchar con este sentimiento nunca mas  
y aún tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir  
lo que comenzó como una amistad, ha crecido fuerte  
solo deseo tener la fuerza para mostrarlo)

El coro empieza y quinn con cada palabra se da cuenta que las tardes con rachel fueron únicas y todo iba encajando en su cabeza y corazón se enamoro de la pequeña rachel por eso sintió celos al verla con finn

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

(Y no puedo pelear con este sentimiento mas  
He olvidado porque empece a luchar  
Es tiempo de traer este barco a tierra  
y tirar los remos lejos  
Nena, no puedo luchar con este sentimiento mas)

La música resonaba en su cabeza y no hubo mas que hacer que aceptarlo y a la vez comenzar a sentir temor por ese sentimiento que nació, llego a su casa le dijo a su mama que le dolia la cabeza su madre lo dijo nada y quinn se fue a su cuarto se dio una ducha y se dispuso a dormir sin antes pensar en ella osea en rachel aunque la viera con finn tenia que averiguar si había algo entre ellos y lo mas importante saber si rachel siente lo mismo por ella.

...

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo cap y gracias por los comentarios.

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	6. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

En este cap hablare de la perspectiva de rachel de como ve toda esta situación y como asi se enamoró de quinn, espero que sea de su agrado.

…..

Una rachel de 13 años toca una puerta y dice:

 **R :** dulce o travesura ?

 _Amor una pequeña princesa nos visito y detrás de la señora sale un hombre con una bolsa de caramelos y le da un poco_

 **R :** gracias, mira marley te dije que toquemos esa puerta el señor me dio muchos dulces

 **M** : uhmm pensé que no había nadie además ya son muchos dulces se me caerá los dientes de tanto caramelos

 **R** : ok entonces regresemos a casa

Ya de regreso ven una pequeña fiesta en la casa de los puckerman y de seguro su hermana debe estar ahí

 **M** : cuando será el dia que vayamos a una fiesta asi ya me estoy cansando de estar pidiendo dulces

 **R :** bien que luego te lo comes todo y no se cuando será el dia lo mas seguro es cuando entremos a la secundaria por ahora nos toca esto

 **M** : oye esa no es tu hermana la que viene ?

 **R** : si es san pero que yo sepa papa no le dio permiso de ir a fiestas ya que de la ultima volvió muy tarde

Una quinn de 15 años se acerca por detrás de las 2 sin saber quiénes eran

 **Q :** el jardín de niños esta al otro lado que tanto miran

Pero una vez que las 2 volteen asustadas, quinn las reconoce

 **R** : quinn que susto nos distes

 **Q** : que hacen tan tarde por aca , rachel si te ve tu hermana te mata

 **R** : no te preocupes ya nos vamos a la casa solo pasábamos por aca

 **Q** : como sea ya váyanse no es bueno que ustedes 2 esten caminando a estas horas

Pero una vez que las 2 se disponían a irse una sirena de policía rodea la casa

 **Q :** maldición puck y sus fiestas con alcohol

Todas las personas que estaban adentro de la casa salen corriendo de un lado a otro y marley con rachel se pierden de vista, rachel no sabia donde ir por que escuchaba mas fuerte las sirenas y el vestido de princesa no la ayudaba del todo en caminar rápido, sintió una mano que la atrajo ella se da cuenta que era quinn

 **Q** : te dije que te fueras rachel donde esta marley?

 **R** : no se la gente empezó a correr

En eso escucha la voz de la policía por el altavoz y pidiendo que se detengan todos

 **Q** : vámonos no hay tiempo tu hermana también ya salio junto con britt y marley no creo que se meta el lios

En eso salen corriendo y se adentran en un casas con arboles grandes que las tapaba

 **Q** : creo que ya se fueron pero todavía no es seguro salir, por tiemblas?

 **R** : tengo frio la tela de este vestido es delagada

quinn se saca la casaca que tenia y se la coloca pero el clima en lima no las favorecía ya que era temporada de invierno

 **R** : creo que tu también tienes frio toma no es justo , aunque dicen que el calor corporal es bueno

 **Q** : asi ? ok entonces

Y se abrazan en ese momento para quinn era algo normal era como abrazar a su hermanita menor pero algo en rachel despertó una linda ilusión ya que siempre quinn la defendía de santana y le gustaba eso

 **Q** : rachel creo que ya se fueron vamos tus papas deben estar preocupados sin contar con los mios

Y asi fue desde aquel dia donde rachel sintió ese amor inocente por quinn aunque alveces se ponía celosa por que muchas chicas se la acercaban aunque no podía hacer nada ya que para quinn ella era una niña tan solo eso una niña, hermana de su mejor amiga

En la actualidad

 **F** : ahora mas tranquila ?

 **R** : si finn gracias no se que haría sin ti marley esta en examen y no sabia con quien hablar

 **F** : no te preocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo aunque intente algo contigo pero cierta rubia ya ocupa ese corazoncito

 **R** : si pero cierta rubia no siente nada por mi por la forma de decirme que fue raro el beso, también como se me ocurre pensar que ella se fijaría en mi si tiene a esa tal bree toda escultural y yo mírame?

 **F** : nunca vuelvas a decir eso eso rachel tu eres mas linda que ella asi que no te menosprecies

 **R** : gracias amigo

Y finn la envuelve en un abrazo cariñoso y le dice mirando

 **F** : tu eres especial , ahora si dime como me ayudaras con marley?

Se separan y rachel le dice todo lo que marley le gusta hacer ya que tanta salidas que tuvieron los 3 finn comenzó a sentir cosas muy bonitas por marley aunque ella lo negara también le gustaba finn

 **R** : jaja no te rias a ella le gusta mucho los dibujos aun

 **F** : bueno gracias rachel lo tendre en cuenta ,ahora si vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases

Y asi fue como rachel termina el dia en la escuela ya mas tranquila con lo que finn le dijo.

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Pasaron 2 dias desde que quinn quería averiguar si finn tenia algo con rachel pero nada no encontraba ,solo en los recesos los veía juntos y mas crecia sus celos, quería hablar con rachel pero nada cuando iba a su casa con la excusa de ver a santana le preguntaba desapercibida por ella y santana le decía esta bien con marley , finn o con los de su club de canto pero llego jueves y quinn ya no podía con esto asi que la espero en el estacionamiento donde se encontraba los autobuses ya que rachel se iba en esos.

 **R** : jajaja hay finn que gracioso eres

 **F** : de verdad me ofrecieron ese trabajo

 **M** : disfrázarte de shubaca jajaja

Pero en ese momento una quinn aparece y se para delante de los 3

 **Q** : ponemos hablar rachel

 **R** : estoy ocupada a demás el autobús se va ( todavía le dolia lo que le dijo ese dia)

 **Q** : solo es 5 minutos

 **F** : lo siento pero te dijo que esta ocupada

 **Q** : le puedes decir a tu novio grandulón que no se meta

A rachel le sorprendio lo que dijo quinn al pensar que finn era su novio

 **R** : no tienes derecho de hablarle asi discúlpate

 **Q** : quee! Eso nunca rachel de verdad necesito hablar contigo

 **R** : que no puedo se me va el autobús

Y finn la abraza y la saca de ahí con marley atrás siguiéndolos , no hubo mas que decir confirmado finn era su novio por la forma de defenderlo y no negar que era su novio en ese momento ,quinn veía como subían al autobús amarillo

 **S** : que haces aca no me digas que vas a tomar un autobús

 **Q** : estas loca yo subirme a uno

 **S :** entonces que haces aca

quinn no le podía decir que armo una mini escena con su hermana asi que se le ocurrio algo que sabia que santana no fallaría

 **Q** : vine por que pensé que tu hermana estaría aca ya que va dos días sin ir a mi casa y me preocupa no vaya ser que descuide el curso

 **S** : y recién me dices pero si salía diciendo que iba a tu casa ahora me va escuchar

 **Q** : no le grites santana de repente estaría con los de su club

 **S** : puede ser pero bien llegue a casa le diré que vaya a tu casa

 **Q** : bueno nos vamos que no me quiero encontrar con bree

 **S** : espera ahí viene britt.., hola amor ya nos vamos

 **Btt:** hola san , si ya vámonos tengo tarea pendiente

Y asi las 2 chicas subieron al auto de quinn

Casa de los lopez Berry

 **S** : enana ven para aca ahora mismo

 **R** : que sucede?

 **S** : me puedes explicar donde has estado estos dos días que no has ido a lo de quinn

 **R** : uhmm ( ya me atraparon la mentira es que no podía ver a quinn a solas y estuve esos días en el parque )

 **S** : quinn piensa que a lo mejor estuviste con los de tu grupito de canta, dime si es cierto

Aunque no lo pensaría agradecia a quinn que haya dicho eso

 **R** : si estuve con ellos sabes que se acerca ahora las nacionales y tenemos que practicar bien

 **S** : me importa menos eso asi que agarras tus cosas y vas donde ella

 **R** : pero santana

S : nada se santana , rachel lo hago por tu bien y quinn amablemente te esta ayudando en matemáticas por lo que se y pregunte a un chico de sillas de ruedas mañana tienes examen

 **R** : ok ire

Casa de los Fabray 

Tocan el timbre y quinn ya sabia quien podría ser ya que su papa esta en el trabajo asi que no es y su mama se fue con shelby al centro comercial

 **Q** : hola rachel

 **R** : quinn a lo que venimos solo tengo pocos ejercicios y felizmente eso me tomaran mañana empezemos el ejercicio uno dice

Pero rachel hablo tan rápido que no escucho lo que quinn le pregunto bien luego

 **R** : que dijistes

 **Q** : finn es tu novio?

 **R** : quinn no vine hablar de mi vida personal asi que te pido

 **Q** : solo respóndeme es o no , por la forma que lo defendiste pareciera que si lo es asi que dime es o no

 **R** : lo siento si suena tosco pero a ti que te importa si es o no

 **Q** : me preocupo por ti rachel y santana también estas muy chica para tener novio

 **R** : ya basta de decir eso mi hermana y tu no notan que ya creci por una puta vez entiéndanlo

Lo dice con una cólera ya que le estaba cansando que siempre de digan eso

 **Q** : no fue mi intención pero me preocupas

 **R** : si tanto te preocupo por que no dijistes otra cosa ese dia solo decir raro solo eso de verdad fue lo que significo

 **Q** : rachel lo de ese dia

Se quedo pensando que decir quinn

 **R** : ya lo entendí mejor me voy

Agarra sus cosas pero quinn la sujeta del brazo y la atrae hacia ella y la besa al principio rachel tenia los ojos abiertos ya que la tomo de sorpresa pero una vez que los cerro se dejo llevar por quinn y miles de fuegos artificiales despertó en ella fue un beso tierno a la vez sin experiencia ya que fue el primer beso de rachel y no sabia que hacer se separan lentamente y abren sus ojos y se miran

 **Q :** eso fue

 **R** : si vuelves a decir raro te golpeare

 **Q** : jajaja iba a decir waohh

Esa conexión entre ellas fue único quinn ahí reafirmo el sentimiento que tenia hacia rachel y bueno rachel solo podía estar feliz por dentro

 **Q** : no me respondistes si finn es tu novio

 **R :** no quinn no es mi novio solo es mi amigo

 **Q** : pero no fui lo que vi ese dia en el auditorio

 **R** : que vistes me estabas espiando

 **Q** : no nada que ver fui a hablar contigo por lo ocurrido pero te vi con el y me fui

 **R** : estabas celosa

 **Q** : no

 **R** : si lo estabas

 **Q** : que no

 **R** : por que me besastes ?

 **Q** : mira rachel voy hacer directa y concisa me gustas no se como pero de un momento a otro te volvistes ya no en la hermana de santana ni una niña mas te vi como rachel la chica mas hermosa que he visto

 **R** : me dejas sin palabras

 **Q** : ahora tu respóndeme por que me correspondiste el beso ?

 **R** : yoo

 **Q** : lo sabia fueron ideas mias tu no sientes nada por mi lo siento si

 **R** : para quinn la que habla sin parar soy yo, y esto se escuchara cursi pero desde los 13 años me gustas desde ese dia que me abrazaste en la fiesta de Halloween sentí mil cosas pero tu eras quinn fabray la nueva capitana de las animadoras la sucesora de melissa en la escuela la nueva reina de ahí y lo mantenía en secreto lo que sentía y quise olvidarlo pero no podía

 **Q** : no pensé que mis abrazos fueran asi de efectivos ( recibe un manazo de parte de rachel) auhh eso dolio

 **R** : para que no hables tonterías pero si quinn me gustas y mucho

 **Q** : a ti te gusto ,tu a mi me gustas que problema no ?

 **R** : problema por que te arrepientes de eso?

 **Q** : no claro que no pero ….uhmm se nos viene mil problemas

 **R** : pero juntas podemos con eso

 **Q** : no lo dudo ( pero de tanto pensarlo dijo algo que parecía la mejor decisión ) ok hagámoslo y lo que venga

rachel no lo dudo 2 veces y se abalanzo a los brazos de quinn , por su parte quinn tenia que volver a besar esos dulces labios que a partir de ahora era su perdición luego se separan y rachel dice

 **R** : sabes algo uhmm es mi primer beso que doy

 **Q** : que ? nunca habias besado con razón notaba algo de miedo, osea fui tu primer beso

 **R :** si ( lo dice apenada)

 **Q** : te prometo que no te hare daño no lo voy a cagar se que tengo fama de meterme con una y otra

 **R** : obviemos eso no me siento cómoda en hablarlo ahora habrá tiempo

 **Q** : como tu digas ( y la vuelve a besar )

 **R** : quinn sabes que me gusta que me beses pero ya son las 6 y nada que avance la tarea

 **Q** : queeeee no te preocupes ahora lo hacemos pero un ultimo beso sii

No demoraron mucho en terminar esa tares y en el auto una quinn le pedia a rachel que se quedara un rato mas pero rachel le decía que no podía aunque quinn se negaba a aceptar sabia que rachel tenia razón asi que se dieron un ultimo beso felizmente estaba oscureciendo y no se podía notar nada

Q : mañana te recojo?

 **R** : pero tu vas con santana y britt además no podemos arriesgarnos que nos vean llegar juntas

 **Q** : pero rachel quiero verte temprano

 **R** : yo también , nos podemos ver antes que comience las clase en el auditorio que te parece?

Lo dudo quinn pero acepto aunque por ahora era mejor asi no quería que nadie sospechara ya que se le vendrían muchos problema en el futuro

Q : ok yo te mando un msj cuando llego todavía conservas mi numero no?

 **R** : si lo tengo , bueno llego la despedida

Y se se dieron el ultimo beso del dia nunca de las 2 pensaron estar, rachel baja del auto con atenta mirada de quinn hasta que entre a su casa y una vez que ya no la ve arranca su auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **Q** : el mejor dia de mi vida siii! Le gusto yo quinn fabray le gusto a rachel Berry !

En eso su cel suena indicándole un nuevo msj

 _*hasta ahora no me lo creo lo que paso ya me pellizque y no es un sueño fue real ya cuento las hora para que sea mañana te mando mil besos .. Rachel*_

Una sonrisa de se le formo pero al instante se le borro por los 2 msj que le llegaron

 _*rubia teñida mañana por la noche la nueva disco se inaugura y la tia tana ya tiene entradas asi que mañana somos prepárate amiga … santana*_

 _*mi cuerpo te extraña te necesito dentro de mi puedes venir tengo la casa sola…. Bree*_

Tenia que terminar lo que sea que tuviera con bree primero por que le prometió a rachel no hacerle daño y segundo tenia que pensar como tener cuidado con santana que las descubriera ya que que a ella no se le escapa nada ni menos si se trata de su hermana, pero ahora eso no podía manchar la felicidad que tenia junto a su morena.

…

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Rachel se levanta temprano hace su rutina de todos los días, se da un baño y empieza a vestirse en eso su cel suena

 _*buenos días rachel espero que hayas dormido bien, ya me estoy alistando te veo en el auditorio un beso …. Quinn*_

A rachel se le ilumina el dia aunque todavía no sabia que eran en realidad por que novias no son pero luego ya hablara de eso pero por el momento termina de vestirse.

 **S** : mama por favor te prometo que vuelvo temprano además ya le dije a quinn

rachel baja de las escaleras y escucha decir quinn y se le prende todas las alarmas

 **R** : que le dijistes a quinn?

 **S** : que te importa que le diga, ya pues mama por fa siii

 **Sh** : uhmm ok pero a la hora

 **S** : ok mamita

En eso suena un claxon

 **S:** bueno llegaron por mi hasta la tarde

quinn la esperaba dentro del auto con esperanzas que rachel también saliera unque sea un ratito pero nada, ya que sabia que la morena iba en autobús

 **Q** : buen dia santana( lo dice con una sonrisa ya que estaba feliz solo eso feliz)

 **S** : pero que buen humor mañanero, no me digas que pasastes la noche con bree , esa bree jajaja

 **Q:** que hablas nada de eso solo no puedo estar feliz

 **S:** ve como digas y britt?

 **Q:** me mando un msj diciéndome que su gato esta enfermo asi que se queda en casa te quizo llamar pero tenias el cel apagado

En eso santana saca su cel de su bolso y comprueba que si su cel estaba apagado

 **S** : maldición ahora la llamo

El camino a la escuela era tranquilo bueno contando que santana se la paso platicando con britt en todo el camino, estaban por llegar y el semáforo les indica que están en luz roja quinn aprovecha y le manda un msj a rachel.

 _*rachel en 5mint llego te espero en el auditorio.. quinn*_

Ya en el estacionamiento quinn se disculpa con santana diciendole que tenia que ir donde sue ya que tenia que ver algo, a santana no le importo tanto y se fue, ya en el auditorio una quinn impaciente la esperaba y nada que rachel aparecia ya por darse por vencida decide irse pero de pronto una rachel agitada llega

 **R** : disculpa quinn el autobús se daño en mitad de camino y bueno tenia que esperar que lo arreglen

 **Q:** mi beso?

 **R** : jajaja hay quinn

 **Q:** quiero mi beso primero

Y rachel se acerca y la besa quinn le agarra las caderas e intensifica el beso ya sin quedarse las 2 sin aire se suelta

 **Q:** mejor ahora sabes me estoy volviendo adicta a tus labios

Y rachel termina de explicarle lo sucedido a quinn

 **R:** y asi fue como paso

 **Q:** pero eso se hubiera evitado si me hubieras hecho caso y permitirme traerte

 **R** : si como no con mi hermana alado

 **Q** :me olvide de eso

 **R** : bueno ya va tocar el timbre y finn debe estar buscándome

 **Q** : por que? te tendría que buscar el ? ( lo dice en un tono celoso)

 **R** : no te pongas asi quinn solo que me toca la primera clase con el al igual que con marley

 **Q** : pero igual no quiero que mi chica este con ese grandulón

Pero rachel se la queda miendo sorprendida

 **Q** : que pasa dije algo malo

 **R** : no claro que no pero dijiste MI CHICA

 **Q** : que y no lo eres ?

 **R** : si pero de eso quería hablar contigo que somos quinn?

Cuando quinn le iba a responder suena el timbre

 **R** : te salvo la campana

 **Q** : rachel podemos hablar en el receso de eso y te dire que somos ok

Y quinn le da un beso y espera que rachel salga primero ya que no quería levantar sospecha

 **B:** te estuve esperando anoche

Ya caminando por los pasillos se encuentra con bree

 **Q** : lo siento me dolia la cabeza

 **B:** bueno te lo paso, pero hoy supe que es la inauguración de la nueva disco y me supongo que vas a ir

 **Q** : si ire pero con santana y britt un rato

 **B:** entonces nos vemos ahí ( se despide de ella con un beso la mejilla mas cerca de sus labios)

Quinn sabia que tenia que terminar eso y pensar como pedirle a rachel que sea su novia por que ella tenia razón en si no son nada y ella quería que fuera su novia

 **S:** por que tan pensativa rubia

No se dio cuenta que estaba había llegado por detrás

 **Q** : cosas solo eso cosas ( si cosas una de ella como pedirle a tu hermana que sea mi novia)

 **S** : bueno ya entremos a salón

Y asi paso la primeras clases ya en el receso quinn le manda un msj a rachel

 _*estoy en salón de computo esta vacio te espero… quinn*_

Bien lo leyó rachel se disculpo y salio hecha una bala cosa que no paso desapercibido por marley ni finn

 **M** : y esta por que apurada?

 **F:** no lo se de repente le urgía ir a los servicios

 **M** : algo tiene la noto rara ya luego le preguntare

 **F:** cambiando de tema que dices vamos luego de la escuela por un helado no me distes una respuesta

 **M** : ah verdad uhmm ok vamos aunque rachel se ira sola y si vamos con ella

Finn quería solo ir con ella pero bueno

 **F:** le diremos cuando venga

En el salón de computo ya se encontraban una rachel y quinn disfrutando de sus besos

 **Q:** me gustas tus labios

Una rache solo atina a sonreír

 **R** : hoy sales con santana? por que en la mañana la escuche pidiéndole permiso a mi mama?

 **Q** : iremos a una nueva disco

Rachel puso una mueca ya que sabia que a quinn se le acercaban chicas

 **Q** : pero no te preocupes porque inventare algo y me ire bien llegue porque tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo

 **R:** asi y de que?

 **Q** : solo te diré que te sorprenderé

Y se despiden

Casa de los lopez Berry 9:46 pm

 **S** : ya me voy papa

 **Santiago:** hija con cuidado

 **S** : ok papa

Y rachel de la ventana ve como su hermana sube al auto de quinn con una britt también ahí

Ya en las disco entran y se acomodan

 **S** : esta buena la música!

 **Btt:** si san vamos a bailar

 **S:** vamos quinn vienes?

 **Q:** no chicas vayan ahora las alcanzo ( en eso saca su cel y manda un msj)

 _*ten la ventana abierta….. quinn*_

 **B:** quinn! ( una atrevida bree se le acerca )

 **Q** : hola bree (lo dice de una manera seca)

 **B** : por que tan sola y tus amigas?

 **Q** : bailando ahí ( y le señala la pista de baile)

 **B** : vamos a bailar no me digas que te vas a quedar ahi toda la noche y luego podemos terminar en donde tu sabes me tienes abandonada

 **Q:** bree no me puedes dejar en paz solo unos minutos te tengo sobre mi todo el tiempo si no es en la escuela o me mandas msjs, se que te dije de ya no vernos pero no cumpli pero ahora si lo digo enserio esto termino ( y se va de ahí lo que le resulto fácil ya que esa podría ser la excusa que le diría a santana)

 _*san me voy bree esta en mi encima y no me deja respirar pensé divertirme pero bueno lo siento ya pague los tragos …. Quinn*_

msj enviado ahora si rumbo a casa de rachel pero antes tenía que ir a otro lugar

 **Q** : gracias señor ( y asi quinn sale de la tienda que a esa hora seguía abierta con ella lleva algo que sabia que a rachel le gustaría )

Rachel caminaba de un lugar al otro y nada que quinn venia ya eras mas de las 12 cuando recibió el msj de quinn al instante abrió la ventana pero nada no aparecia quinn asi que se rindió y se fue a dormir.

Al rato que rachel se acostó en la cama no conciliaba el sueño escucha alguien hacer ruido en su ventana se levanta pensando que es quinn pero solo lo que encuentra es una cesta de paletas de diferentes colores y formas.

 **R** : y esto? ( agarra la cesta y lo mira haber si había alguna tarjeta o algo lo encuentra y lo lee)

Quisiera ser una paleta para siempre endulzar tus días, pero como no puedo ser te traigo algunas… Q 

**Q** : te gusto? ( en eso una quinn atraviesa la ventana)

 **R** : si mucho ( y rachel la abraza )

 **Q** : se que es un pequeño detalle pero bueno imagine que te gustaría, rachel se que no es un bueno momento ni la hora pero se que tu quieres escuchar algo y uhmmmm..

 **R** : si es de lo que es la escuela hablamos no te apures ( pero quinn la interrumpe )

 **Q** : quieresserminovia? ( lo dice tan rápido que ni rachel entendio)

 **R** : ah? Que dijistes

 **Q** : no me lo hagas difícil a nadie le he dicho esto antes pero lo dire despacio… rachel quisieras ser mi novia?

Rachel da un gritillo feliz, sonido que no paso desapercibido por alguien

 **Santiago :** sucede algo hija ( lo dice detrás de la puerta)

Quinn mira a rachel

 **R** : no papa solo que se cayo mi cel al suelo y pensé que se había dañado pero ve a descansar

 **Santiago** : ten cuidado con tus cosas, bueno descansa

 **Q** : no hagas mucha bulla rach casi tu papa nos descubre

 **R** : lo siento pero como no me voy a emocionar si me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia

 **Q** : si pero igual no me has dicho tu respuesta

 **R** : claro que siii

Y se funden en un beso el primero de esta etapa de novias, luego de estar un rato echadas en la cama de la morena hablando de todo un poco procurando no hablar fuerte

 **R** : y a todo esto como te desasistes de santana?

 **Q** : no fue gran trabajo ya que apareció bree y bueno estaba cansada de verla y me fue ( lo que no imagino es que el simple hecho de decir bree le causo molestia a rachel)

 **R** : estuvo bree también ( lo dijo en un tonito )

 **Q** : rach ya habrá tiempo de contarte lo que sucede con bree pero solo te puedo decir que ya se acabo todo lo que tuvimos puedes estar segura

 **R** : si lo dices

 **Q** : no si lo digo rach es la verdad o no confias en mi?

 **R** : confio en ti quinn pero en la tal bree no

 **Q** : que con solo confies en mi me basta bebe

 **R** : me dijistes bebe

 **Q** : uhmm si esta mal?

 **R** : no solo que waohh me gusta que estemos asi

Quinn estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que poco a poco se estaba durmiendo al igual que rachel pero algo vibro en su bolsillo haciéndola despertar

 _*te la paso solo por que pagastes los tragos solo por eso… santana*_

 **R** : quien era?

 **Q** : tu hermana

 **R** : que te dijo

 **Q** : que me la pasa solo por haber pagado los tragos

 **R** : ahh, uhmm quinn ya es son mas de las 2am, creo que es hora que te vayas

 **Q :** si ya es tarde pero mañana osea mas tarde podemos salir además es sábado que dices?

 **R :** ok inventare algo,dire que estare con marley

 **Q** : ok inventa algo yo te llamo luego para acordar la hora y todo eso

Quinn se despide de rachel no antes de dejarle besos para que no se olvide de ella aunque mas tarde se verán baja cuidadosamente por la ventana agradece que hay un árbol si no ni la cuenta .

Este era el comienzo de su historia de amor pero que en un futuro les traería mil problemas que ni se imaginan.

…

Hola disculpen por la demora esta semana y la próxima estoy con exámenes parciales y trabajos de la univer pero me doy un tiempo para actualizar y les aseguro que no dejare la historia

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

 **Sh** : a que hora volveras rach?

Rachel se cambiaba mientras escuchaba lo que su mama le decía

 **R :** a las 9 por ahí

 **Sh :** y por que marley no viene para aca ,si siempre hace eso?

 **R** : por que quedamos en encontrarnos ya en el cine

 **Sh** : a bueno, con cuidado cualquier cosa me llamas o a tu hermana , no mejor a tu hermana no todavía sigue con resaca

Rachel termina de cambiarse y mira a su mama

 **R :** ok mami cualquier cosa yo te llamo

Ya saliendo rachel le manda un msj a quinn

 _*te veo cerca de la tienda de mascotas… rachel*_

En casa de los fabray

 **Q** : mama regreso en la noche !

Y se sube a su auto directo al encuentro con rachel

Y tal como se imagino la encuentra apoyada cerca de la tienda de mascotas, rachel bien divisa el auto de quinn se acerca y sube

 **Q:** hola linda ( le da un beso)

 **R :** hola( y le corresponde el beso)

 **Q** : que le dijiste a tu mama?

 **R** : que estaría con marley, aunque no me gusta mentirle ( y pone una carita triste)

 **Q** : a mi tampoco me gusta que le mientas pero por ahora es lo mejor

 **R** : ok solo por ahora por que algún dia le diremos a todo el mundo no?

 **Q** : paso por paso rachel

Rachel no quería tocar el tema mas ya que asi que decide hablar de otra cosa

 **R** : y donde iremos?

 **Q** : a un pueblo cerca de lima, un lugar que nadie nos conozca y poner caminar sin problema

Y asi quinn emprende el viaje , media hora después ya las chicas bajan del auto y recorren los alrededores del pueblo de la mano

 **R** : nunca vine por aca como lo conoces?

 **Q :** un dia con tu hermana estuvimos andando sin rumbo y llegamos aca tiene buenos sitios como el centro comercial, o el parque con un lago

 **R** : ahhh

 **Q** : mira en esa heladería preparan un helado de caramelo delicioso vamos

Y entran a la heladería y piden mientras comían quinn se la queda observando, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por la morena

 **R** : tengo algo en la cara, me manche?

 **Q** : no, solo que eres muy bonita solo eso y tenerte asi nunca me lo imagina

 **R** : tu tampoco te quedas atrás quinn eres la chica mas linda de la escuela , matarían alguna chica o chico por estar donde yo estoy

 **Q** : no digas eso, aunque algunos con tan solo mirarlos se asustan cuando suelo ser amable

 **R** : es que impones miedo pues quinn

 **Q** : asi, ni cuenta de eso, algunos piensan que soy una estirada porrista

 **R** : bueno asi es la escuela si no eres porrista o jugador no eres nadie, pirámide social quinn

 **Q** : no me gusta esa ideología

 **R** : a mi no me hacen nada por que soy hermana de santana pero he visto que les tiran slushie a otras personas

 **Q** : rachel tu dime si te molestan y los pondré en su sitio

 **R** : tranquila quinn ya me basta con santana

 **Q** : pero igual con mi novia nadie se mete

 **R** : me gusta que digas eso

Siguieron conversando mientras terminaban el helado, una vez terminado salen y se dirigen al parque y se sientan cerca al lago viendo a los niños jugar, pero en eso suena el cel de quinn indicándole un nuevo msj

 _*mi rubia favorita te extraño_ _L_ _me haces falta ….. bree*_

 **R:** quien era?

Quinn por un momento pensó no decirle quien era pero tenia que decirle a rachel sobre bree

 **Q** : uhmm era bree ( y le enseña el msj a rachel)

 **R :** no me dijistes que terminaste aquello que tenias con ella

 **Q** : y lo termine pero no se

Se quedan en silencio las 2

 **R** : bree fue tu novia?

Quinn nunca imagino ser novia de bree ni nada solo era encuentros y para ser especifica solo se trataba de sexo con ella

 **Q** : nunca

 **R** : entonces por que te escribe asi, si me dices que nunca fue tu novia

 **Q :** te contare todo lo que paso con ella solo si quieres saber, quieres saberlo?

Una parte de ella no quería saber si quinn estuvo con ella, pero otra parte de ella si quería saber si su novia habría tenido una relación con la tal bree ya que en la escuela se murmuraba eso

 **R** : si quiero saber, dijimos sin secretos ni nada

 **Q** : ok empezare

Flashback

Un año antes

 **Q** : empecemos con las pruebas

 **S** : no entiendo por que sue nos manda a nosotras hacerlas si ella es la entrenadora

 **Q** : será por que soy la capitana y tu la sub capitana, además sue esta ocupada o no se que cosa estará haciendo

 **S** : bueno, que pase la primera ( grita santana)

Y en eso entra una chica de tez morena con una seguridad única

 **B** : mi nombre es bree y seré una excelente Cherrios que esta escuela haya tenido

 **S** : primero te bajas de tu nube ( y pone una cara molesta)

 **Q** : me gusta su actitud ( bree le quiña el ojo a quinn)

 **S** : su actitud o su cuerpo ya déja de comerla con la mirada

Bree hizo una pequeña rutina y a los días vio su nombre en la lista de las nuevas cherrios de ese año, el acercamiento y atracción de bree hacia quinn se hizo grande y en una fiesta con una quinn algo tomada pero consiente termina acostándose con bree,

Desde un principio quinn le puso las cosas claras a bree nada de sentimiento eran encuentros casuales ya sea en las duchas de la escuela cuando esperaban que todas se vayan , en casa de quinn o en la de bree cuando sus padres no estuvieran o si no en el hotel de un conocido de quinn que las dejaba entrar con un pago extra.

 **S :** oye oxigenada aunque sea dile a tu vampira que no te muerda pues

 **Q :** que hablas ( santana le alcanza un espejo y se fija que tiene un chupetón en el cuello)

 **S** : jajajaja

 **Q** : deja de reírte y pretame algo si mis papas me ve asi no la cuento

Santana busca algo en su cajón y se lo tira, era un chal

Interrupción del Flashback

 **R** : con razón ese dia estabas con esa cosa cuando te salude

 **Q** : si la verdad que si

 **R** : bueno sigue

Ya habían pasado semanas, meses desde que quinn mantenía lo que fuera con bree aunque siempre salía con otras chica

 **B** : me puedes explicar que hacías en la disco con la tal Spencer

 **Q** : no tengo por que darte explicaciones ( y la deja hablando sola en el gimnasio )

Pero desde que ocurrio de que bree no había tomado la píldora sabia que ella le traería problemas asi que termino lo que sea que tendría

Fin del Flashback

 **R** : y por no tomar eso quedas embarazada?

 **Q :** la verdad que si , bueno si no uso condon puede suceder

Y asi fue como quinn le contaba detalles con lo que paso con bree hasta la ultima vez que la encontró en la disco

 **R** : no quiero que este cerca de ti quinn

 **Q** : esta bien rachel la mantendré lejos

Luego de contarle todo a rachel decidieron pasear por el centro comercial ver tiendas, tomar algo y tomarse fotos juntas. Ya en el auto de regreso a lima

 **R** : me gustan estas ( le dice enseñándole una foto que salen las 2 juntas haciendo muecas y la otra besándose)

 **Q** : luego me la pasas, bueno señorita la dejaría en su casa pero podrían vernos ( quinn la dejo en el mismo lugar que la encontró osea en la tienda de mascotas)

 **R** : no te preocupes marley vendría por mi , además prometimos contarle a ella para que me pueda cubrir

 **Q** : bueno eso si, solo a ella por ahora

En eso entra una llamada al cel de rachel

 **R** : ok marley ahí te veo, dice que esta en la tienda de alado

Quinn baja del auto para abrirle la puerta a rachel

 **Q** : ok amor te veo el lunes, aunque te mensajeo mañana

Y se dan un beso de unos cuantos minutos aprovechando que es de noche y no hay gente por ahí

 **R** : amor marley me va matar ya debo irme

 **Q** : ok ve

Quinn ve como su novia se va y salta de la alegría, pero su alegría no duraría mucho ya que una figura a lo lejos vio todo la interacción de las chicas aunque no reconocio a rachel ya que estaba de espalda y la luz no ayudaba mucho

:asi que con nueva chica, conmigo no vuelves a jugar fabray veras los que soy capaz de hacer para tenerte a mi lado

Y se va planeando que podría hacer.

…

Se que actualice recién pero me senté en la computadora y empecé a escribir y sin darme cuenta salio el cap , espero que sea de su agrado ahh y no se olviden de comentar (Review) para saber si les esta gustando la historia.

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

 **M** : pero que romántica historia

 **R** : no te burles marley

 **M** : es que hasta ahora no me lo creo que quinn y tu estén juntas

 **R** : y eso por que? Tu piensas que ella solo esta jugando conmigo

 **M** : (para que hable) no amiga solo que … nada olvídalo me alegro por ti y por ella pero tenemos que organizar una salida para verlas en vivo y directo

 **R :** no te preocupes hablare con ella

Y asi rachel fue como se encontró con marley y fueron a la casa de esta y le conto todo sobre quinn también para sentirse mas relajada ya que no quería ocultarle a su mejor amiga la felicidad que esta viviendo con su rubia favorita.

dias después

las chicas se seguían viendo por decir a si a escondidas en la escuela o para que no haya sospechas, rachel pasaba las tardes en casa de quinn con la excusa de que le enseñen temas que no entendiera.

 **R :** amor, pensé que hoy tendrías practicas? ( dice una rachel recostada sobre quinn en el mueble de esta)

 **Q** : también pensé eso pero la entrenadora nos dio la tarde raro en ella

 **R** : a bueno, quinn uhmm y la tal bree ya no te busca mas?

 **Q** : ni me habla en los entrenamientos, mejor asi para evitarnos problemas, pero no hablemos de ella

Y quinn la levanta y le da un beso prolongado y tierno luego darse besos rachel le dice

 **R** : tu cumpleaños se acerca

 **Q** : y el de tu hermana

 **R** : que loco que las 2 hayan nacido el mismo dia

 **Q** : y que nuestras madres sean mejores amigas, y que vivamos cerca si todo muy loco

 **R** : y que sus hijas sean novias

 **Q** y **R** : muy loco! , jajajajaj

 **R** : pero no vas hacer nada, yo escuche a mama decir que le tienen una sorpresa a santana

 **Q** : con santana estuvimos hablando y pensamos hacer una fiesta en el lago

 **R** : en la cabaña de tus abuelos, pero si nadie vive ahí

 **Q** : pero con santana pensamos limpiar,ordenar y todo eso

 **R** : uhmm fiesta que no podre ir

 **Q** : quien dice que no iras, yo quiero pasar mi cumpleaños junta a mi novia

 **R** : pero santana no le gusta que este cerca de sus amigos

 **Q** : tonterías, además mis padres iran y los tuyos también bueno solo un rato para soplar las velas algo tradicional tu los conoces

 **R** : si pero solo cuando van a estar ellos estare yo

 **Q** : invita a marley y a ese tal finn, si santana puede invitar a sus conocidos yo también puedo invitar a los mios ,de tu hermana yo me encargo

 **R** : por eso te quiero ( y le da un beso)

 **Q** : bueno bebe ya se esta haciendo tarde

 **R** : si además prometi a mi mama ayudarla con la cena

 **Q** : ok ve te llamo luego

Y se despide de su novia

 **S** : va ser una super fiesta ya le dije a puck que consiga en trago

 **Q** : jjajaja la mejor fiesta de la historia

 **Btt** : santy en el lago habrá patos?

 **S** : claro mi amor que habrá quinn me conto que tiene algunos

 **Q** : que yo queee

Santana se la acerca y le dice ( di que tienes sino no llegas a tu cumple)

 **Q** : claro btt pero de repente en la noche ya están durmiendo

 **Btt** : a bueno mejor no despertarlos, y a cuantas personas invitaron?

 **S** : a toda la escuela bueno menos a los perdedores

 **Q** : santana invite a marley y a su amigo alto

 **S** : y por que hicistes eso

 **Q** : será que también es mi fiesta y puedo invitar a los que yo quiera y también lo hice por tu hermana para que no este sola

 **S :** y quien dice que mi hermana va estar sola si se va ir con mis papas

 **Q** : santana déjala disfrutar un poco, no seas tan protectora

 **Btt :** si santy no seas mala dejala ir

 **S** : ok pero nada de alcohol a ella ni a sus amigos no quiero espectáculos luego

 **Q** : pero si siempre la que termina haciéndolo es britt y tu

 **S** : he dicho nada de alcohol a ellos

 **Q** : ok mama

 _* amor ya esta dile a tus amigos que están invitados a la fiesta, te mando un beso te veo en el receso…. Quinn*_

 **R** : chicos tenemos fiesta

 **M** : seguro de uno de primero

 **R** : uhmm no en realidad es de mi hermana y de quinn

 **F** : fiesta de populares, pero que recuerdo quinn no me pasa

 **R** : nada que ver finn ese dia estaba ella un poco molesta pero no pasa nada

 **M** : mi primera fiesta a lo grande, claro que iremos si o no finn?

 **F :** ok iremos

 **R :** si que tienes poder de convencimiento

 **M** : para que veas

 **F** : hola estoy aquí

y asi pasa la semana rápido y llego el dia esperado

 _* feliz cumpleaños! Se que siempre te he deseado un feliz cumple pero este es distinto ya que somos novia te quiero un monto se que suena cursi pero asi me siento cuando estoy contigo, te veo en la noche te mando mil y un besos …. Rachel *_

El dia se paso rápido ya eran las 7:00 pm y ya todos estaban en la casa de lago de los abuelos de quinn

 **Q** : estas linda

 **R :** me asustastes quinn

 **Q** : que tan fea soy

 **R** : no amor eres las persona mas bella de la tierra

 **Q** : ya me lo habían dicho( en eso rachel le da un manaso ) mi mama me lo dijo

 **R** : a bueno asi si

 **Q** : hay amor celosita me salistes ( en eso se acerca a darle un beso)

 **M** : chicas creo que no es conveniente que demuestres sus afectos aquí, alguien las puede ver

 **R** : marley tiene razón, además Sali a tomar aire adentro hay mucha gente

 **M** : si que la tengo, verdad quinn feliz cumpleaños

 **Q** ; gracias marley, mejor entro las veo luego

Al entrar se topa con su papa y santiago

 **Ru** : tu mama te busca hija ,

 **Q** : ahí voy papa

 **Ru** : quien lo diría Santiago nuestras niñas ya han crecido tan rápido

 **Santiago** : hay amigo y pensar que que hace 18 años eran una bebes

 **J :** no piensan entrar?

 **Ru** : ahí vamos

Ya todos los amigos de las chicas y padres estaban dentro de la casa y la mama de santana empezó hablar

 **She** : ante todos buenas noches agradezco que hayan venido al cumpleaños de estas dos hermosas jovencitas

 **J** : pero llego la hora de soplar las velas ya que muchos ya quedran empezar la fiesta

 **Puck :** siiiii !

Cuando llego el turno de apagarlas y pedir un deseo, quinn mira a rachel y sopla

 **Puc** **k** : que empiece la fiesta

Ya afuera santana y quinn hablaban con sus padres

 **Ru** : niñas espero una fiesta tranquila ya son grandes nada de excesos

 **S** : claro señor todo con moderación

 **Q** : si papa todo va estar bajo control

 **J** y **sh** : ok niñas las dejamos disfruten

 **Santiago** : santana te fijas en tu hermana por ratos

 **S :** ok papa

Y asi se fueron los mayores dejando a las cumpleañeras disfrutar su fiesta

 **S** : ahora si que empieza la fiesta

Todos se movían al ritmos de la música

 **M** : waohh es la mejor fiesta de mi vida

 **R** : creo que para ti ya no mas trago

 **F** : rachel esta buena la fiesta siiiii, vamos a bailar marley

Y asi se van a bailar los 2 dejando a rachel sola

: señorita por que tan sola

 **R** : no estoy sola estoy con mis amigos

 **Q** : tu dejala en paz esta conmigo

: lo siento quinn

 **Q** : que quería ese tipo

 **R :** nada solo se acerco solo eso

 **Q** : uhmm ok ven vamos

 **R** : y a donde?

 **Q** : solo ven

Tuvieron que cruzar la mitad de la pista de baile ya que santana si que se paso con la cantidad de personas pero bueno eso no le importaba ya que la tendría ocupada, subieron las escaleras y entraron a un cuarto

 **Q** : al fin a solas

 **R** : hay amor

 **Q** : pero es la verdad, además quería estar con mi chica

Y quinn la apega contra la pared y la empieza a besar

 **Q** : no sabes como me tienes y mas vestida asi eres la mas bonita de aquí

De pronto rachel siente algo duro entre sus piernas

 **R** : quinn mejor paremos no vaya ser que entre alguien

 **Q** : no va entra nadie

En eso tacan la puerta

 **Q :** ocupado( grita quinn)

 **M :** quinn soy marley

Quinn se arregla un poco y va abrir la puerta , al abrirla escucha toda la música a todo volumen la hace entrar y cierra

 **Q :** que sucede?

 **M** : santana esta que busca como loca a rachel

 **R** : maldición

Y bajan las 3 sin que santana las vea y quinn se va a la cocina

 **B** : feliz cumpleaños

 **Q** : que sorpresa bree

 **B** : solo vine un rato

 **Q** : a bueno gracias por venir ( fue lo mas gentil y cortante posible ya que tenia miedo que rachel entara y las viera a las dos )

 **B** : me olvidaba, sabias por que la entrenadora las dejo salir temprano ese día

 **Q** : ah ?de que hablas

 **B :** ya te enteraras, feliz cumpleaños

Y se va diciéndole eso sin entender muy bien lo que escucho

 **S** : al fin que te encuentro rubia ( entra una santana un poco molesta) mi hemana también se me perdió pero ya le encontré y la mande a la casa

 **Q** : que la mandastas a donde?

 **S:** a casa por que ocurre algún problema

 **Q** : no nada

 **S** : me parecio o la que se fue es bree

 **Q** : si vino a felicitarme

 **S :** tu noviecita

 **Q :** que no lo es, pero me dijo algo que no entendí bien

 **S** : vee olvídalo vamos que la fiesta esta en su punto

En eso vibra el cel de quinn en su bolcillo y ella lee el msj

 _* amor, santana me mando a casa :( …. Disfruta con tus amigos …. Rachel*_

Y asi paso lo que quedaba de esa noche-madrugada ya que la fiesta duro hasta las 5am

Lunes por la mañana

 **Santiago :** es una responsabilidad grande hija asi que cuídalo

 **S** : claro papa ( y asi fue como santana toma las llaves de su nuevo auto )

Ya en la escuela quinn y santana se encuentran en el estacionamiento

 **Q** : pero que regalito te dieron

 **S** : rubia envidiosa

Ya entrando a la escuela una animadora se acerca a quinn y le dice

: la entrenadora te manda a llamar

 **Q :** que raro si ella los lunes por la mañana no viene

 **S :** ni idea tampoco vamos te acompaño

: la entrenadora sabia que dirías eso y me pidió decirte que no vengas tu

 **Q :** ve santana a clases luego nos vemos

Ya en la oficina de la entrenadora

 **Sue** : toma asiento quinn

 **Q :** ok que sucede

 **Sue** : me puedes explicar, que significa esto( y le da un papel)

Quinn lo lee y poco a poco le cambia la expresión de la cara

 **Q :** que es esto, claro que no lo hice yo nunca haría eso

….

Hola buenas madrugadas, disculpen como les dije tuve una semana de exámenes parciales felizmente todo salió bien , además tengo a una personita que me tiene ocupada la mayor parte de mi tiempo pronto les comentare de quien se trata.

Espero que les guste el cap , actualizare en los próximos días …. Un feliz fin de semana!

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

 **Q :** que es esto, claro que no lo hice yo nunca haría eso

 **Sue** : me decepcionas puse toda mi confianza en ti crei ver una joven sue silvester en ti

 **Q** : entrenadora esto tiene una explicación

 **Sue** : explicarme que cosa, que por ser la capitana puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, aprovecharte de mis animadoras acosarlas y no se que cosas mas

 **Q :** que no, como le digo nunca haría eso

En eso tocan la puerta

 **B** : me mando a llamar ( entra una bree toda inocente)

Sue : vamos a aclarar esto ahora mismo

Bree contaba todo lo que quinn se suponía que le habría hecho

 **Q :** eso es mentira, bree sabes de lo que estas hablando

 **Sue** : quinn silencio

 **Q :** pero entrenadora no se da cuenta que esta mintiendo

 **B** : yo nunca miento, tu te aprovechastes de tu puesto de capitana me enamorastes admitelo ( y bree se pone a llorar)

 **S :** quinn se que tu puesto te da ciertas atribuciones en la escuela pero esto no lo tolerare ahora vuelvo y vaya despidiéndote de tu puesto y de tu uniforme

Bien ve que la entrenadora cierra la puerta quinn la enfrenta

 **Q** : por que haces esto, tu sabes que es mentira nunca me aproveche de ti sabes en el problema que me estas metiendo

 **B** : nunca debiste jugar conmigo, sabes puedo ser una gran actriz delante de todos

 **Q** : bree por favor piensa esto no es un juego

 **B** : me usaste y ahora que no te sirvo te revuelcas con otra, te vi el otro dia en el centro comercial

Quinn padeció ya que si la vio puede que haya visto también a rachel

 **Q** : las cosas pensé que habían quedado claras, no hagas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir luego

 **B** : muy tarde por que sabes lo que viene ahora?

 **Q** : que cosa viene

 **B** : mucha suerte( diciendo eso se va )

En ese instante que bree sale entra el director con la entrenadora y una rubia que quinn conocía a la perfección

 **Q** : mama!

 **Director** : srta fabray el dia de ayer realizamos una pequeña requisa ya que nos llego la información de que se estaría vendiendo sustancias prohibidas para ser especifico drogas y encontramos esto en su casillero del gimnasio.

Y le entrega un rollo de papel aluminio conteniendo hierba

 **Q** : eso no es mío, mama tu sabes que sería incapaz de consumirlas me las colocaron

 **J** : director debe haber un error, mi hija nunca consumiría eso o las venderia mi hija tiene principios

 **Director** : eso mismo digo me sorprende, quinn es una alumna muy buena primera en su clases

esto no me puede estar pasando a mi - piensa quinn

 **Director :** alumna salga por favor tengo que hablar con su madre

Quinn se va cerrando la puerta de la oficina de la entrenadora dejando a los 3 mayores ahí

 _*amor te ando buscando por todos lados solo vi a mi hermana sola que pasa donde estas?... rachel*_

Ahora no rachel- pensó quinn

Los minutos pasaban y la angustia de quinn crecia, la puerta se abre y sale su mama

 **J** : recoge tus cosas

 **Q** : pero mama que paso, creyeron que lo que estaban ahí no era mio

 **J** : he dicho que recojas tus cosas

Quinn obedeció y sale detrás de su madre con su mochila

 **J:** sube a tu auto yo traje el mio

 **Q** : mama todavía no acaban las clases

 **J** : si no quieres que monte un espectáculo aquí hazme caso quinn

Raras veces su madre le hablaba asi para ser especifica solo le hablaba a si cuando estaba enfadada, quinn la seguía en su auto y llego a su casa

 **Russel** : hija tu madre me adelanto algo que hicimos mal contigo

 **J** : que vergüenza enterarme que mi hija usa su puesto para hacer cosa inapropiadas, y no me digas que eso tu no lo has hecho porque muchas veces vi salir a esa muchachita de tu cuarto

 **Q :** mama de verdad lo que dice ella es mentira, ok admito que tuve algo con ella pero obligarla hacer algo que no quiera eso nunca

 **Russel :** te cuidabas

 **J** : russel ! estamos hablando del mal comportamiento de tu hija y tu preguntas eso

 **Russel :** no quiero luego enterarme que esa muchacha diga que esta embarazada, dime si o no

 **Q :** todas las veces papa( lo dice avergonzada y agachada la cabeza)

 **J** : el director me dijo de lo que encontraron en tu casillero lo pasara ya que cree que te lo pusieron, pero la entrenadora esta muy molesta contigo te saco de las animadoras ah te sancionaron por una semana de no ir a clases

 **Russel :** ve a tu cuarto, nada de salir ni fiesta por el momento

 **Q** : pero papa es injusto que me castiguen por algo que no hize

 **Russel :** yo te castigo por que mi casa no es un hotel para que traigas mujeres por eso yo te castigo y punto

Quinn sube a su cuarto molesta y todo esto lo tiene la culpa bree maldita la hora que se metio con ella pensaba quinn

 _*ya me estoy preocupando donde estas..Rachel*_

 _*amor tuve un problema te llamo luego estoy en mi casa…. Quinn*_

 **M** : que paso ya te respondio

 **R** : si me dice que esta en su casa ya que tuvo un problema

Rachel durante todo el dia no paraba de pensar en quinn y su repentina partida

En la noche santana llama a quinn ya que también estaba preocupada

 **S :** que fue rubia por que te fuiste

 **Q** : sucede que bree se esta vengando de que ya no quiera nada con ella y invento una sarta de mentiras

 **S** : con razón la entrenadora estaba molesta y nos dijo que aquí nadie es imprescindible

 **Q** : lo dijo porque me boto ya no soy animadora

 **S :** qqqqqqq esa bree me va a escuchar

 **Q** : no hagas nada santana porque de esta yo me la cobro

En eso el cel de quinn le indica una llamada entrante se trataba de rachel

 **S:** te llaman a ti creo me esta vibrando la oreja

 **Q** : luego hablamos verdad me sancionaron 1 semana, te cuento luego los detalles

Quinn cuelga y recibe la llamada de rachel

 **R :** hasta que por fin

 **Q** : lo siento rachel he tenido un mal dia

 **R** : porque cuéntame que paso

 **Q** :bree eso es lo que paso le fue a decir a la entrenadora mil una mentira y por su culpa me botaron de las animadoras

 **R** : sabia que iba a traer problemas

 **Q** : reacciono asi por que me vio contigo en el centro comercial pero descuida no te reconoció

Quinn le contaba detalle por detalle como fue su mal dia

 **R** : entraba a tu cuarto?

 **Q** : lo siento rachel que te enteres asi

Rachel por dentro se sentía celosa y triste

 **Q** : pero lo peor de todo es que me sancionaron por 1 semana y lo que me pone mas triste y con cólera es que no podre verte

 **R** : creo que ya aparecen los primeros obstáculos en nuestra relación

 **Q** : obstáculos que lo vamos a vencer amor, quiero verte ten la ventana abierta a la media noche

 **R** : pero estas castigada Q si tus papas se dan cuenta que no estas

 **Q** : me importa una mierda yo quiero ver a mi novia

Su reloj marcaba 11:52pm quinn ya no aguantaba mas y acomoda su cama con almohadas suficientes para simular un cuerpo y va donde rachel

 **Q** : rachel ( quinn habla en susurro) despierta

 **R** : uhmm ahhh quien es?

 **Q** : amor soy yo quinn

En el momento que dice quinn ella se levanta como un resorte

 **R** : amor ( y la besa ) te he extrañado este dia

 **Q** : yo también y mucho

Empiezan en un beso inocente pero las ganas de quinn era mas fuerte comienza a intensificar el beso mas y mas

 **R** : quinn uhm no para

 **Q :** por que si estamos bien ( y le besa el cuello)

 **R** : mis papas de despertaran ( lo dice en un susurro pero quinn no le toma importancia,pero luego piensa que tiene razón)

 **Q** : lo siento rach a veces no me controlo, disculpa

 **R** : no hay problema pero aun no me siento lista para esta situación

 **Q :** tienes razón

Y las 2 se quedan acostadas mirando al techo sin decir nada era un silencio comodo y familiar, pero poco a poco se quedaron dormidas

 **Shelby** : hija te quedastes dormida( toca la puerta )

 **Q** : rachel despierta maldición me quede dormida en tu cama y tu mama esta tocando tu puerta

 **R** : escóndete en mi armario en su 3er toque si no abro ella lo hace

 **Q** : de verdad rachel en el armario jajajajaj ( y se va a esconder ahí al momento que lo hace shelby abre la puerta )

 **Shelby** : por que no contestabas ya son las 6:20am

 **R** : mama lo siento estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida

 **Shelby** : que raro en ti hija en que estará esa cabecita ( y se va diciendo eso, rachel cierra la puerta)

 **R** : quinn ya se fue

 **Q** : me voy mi madre se va dar cuenta que no dormí ahí me mata

 **R** : ok amor te hablo al rato

Quinn baja con cuidado sin que nadie la vea ya estando unos metros alejada de la casa de rachel alguien se le acerca

: que hacías bajando de la casa de los López a esta hora y para ser especifico del cuarto de la baby lopez

 **Q :** que susto me distes hombre

 **P:** jajaja pareciera que vistes a un fantasma mujer

 **Q** : cállate idiota

 **P** : pero no me respondistes que hacías

 **Q** : cosas que no te importa listo

 **P** :no le gustara nada a santana saber que su amiga baja a estas horas del cuarto de su hermana

 **Q** : puck por favor no le digas nada a ella

 **P** : o por dios te estas acostando con la baby lopez

 **Q** :nooo claro que nooo, al rato hablamos me tengo que ir a mi casa

 **P** : en serios lios te estas metiendo quinn, tu y yo tenemos una charla quiero detalles

 **Q** : insoportable

 **P** : pero asi me quieres amiga

Y se va directa a su casa entra por la puerta sin hacer ruido y va a su cuarto felizmente nadie la vio

 _* en serios lios te estas metiendo ….Puck*_

…

Mil disculpas dije que actualizaría en el próximos dias pero no puede, en el cap anterior les dije que una personita me tiene ocupada y bueno se trata de mi hijo de 1 añito y 2 meses pero diran si esta en la universidad bueno tengo 19 años y felizmente no deje los estudios ya que tengo el apoyo de mis padres y de mi novio osea el papa de mi bebe quise compartir esto ya que si me demoro en actualizar son por están 2 razones uno la universidad y dos mi hijito J

Espero que les guste el cap , actualizare en los próximos días …. Un feliz fin de semana!

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

* * *

 **Q :** no se como paso – dice toda nerviosa

 **P :** no sabes como paso, ya pues quinn me sorprendes que estes asi por una chica

 **Q** : es que no es cualquier chica

 **P** : ya se que no es cualquier chica es la baby lopez , hermana de tu mejor amiga ah y sobre todo es menor cuantos años tiene uhhhmm?

 **Q** : va cumplir 16 en un mes y 11 dias

 **P :** veo que en tu calendario mental esta apuntado, pero igual quinn es menor sabes que muchos problemas se te va venir si llegan a enterarse

 **Q :** lo se tu crees que no pienso en eso todos los días

Quinn luego de entrar a su casa esa mañana le llego un msj de puck recordándole lo que vio y que tendrían que hablar, ya que quinn era una de las amigas mas cercana que el tenia y se confiaban mucho entre ellos.

 **P** : sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que necesites, tu me has ayudado en muchas

 **Q** : se que cuento contigo pero sabes algo puck

 **P** : que?

 **Q :** creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, nunca imagine experimentar este sentimiento pero ella lo vale

 **P** : quien te viera quinn se enamoró – en eso recibe un manazo - eso dolio quinn

 **Q** : para que no te burles de mi y si me enamore puck

 **P** : cuídate mucho y cuida a la baby lopez se que no es nada mio pero la vi crecer y no me gustaría que le rompan el corazón o que algo pase

 **Q** : lo tendre presente – y hecha un respiro

 **P** : y eso por que fue?

 **Q** : ya no aguantaba esto tenia que decirlo a alguien si no me volvia loca, rach se lo conto a su mejor amiga pero yo no puedo contárselo ya que mi mejor amiga es su hermana

 **P** : tranquila hasta ahora no se han dado cuenta pero sabes si lo de ustedes va enserio tienen que hablar

 **Q** : si puck pero paso a paso

 **P** : jaja ok hablando de otra cosa este fin jason esta organizando una fiesta en su casa que dices vamos?

 **Q** : sabes que no le huyo a las fiestas pero le prometi a rachel salir con sus amigos

 **P** : dominada – lo dice en un susurro

 **Q** : que dijistes

 **P** : nada digo que no te expones con ella en salir en grupo

 **Q** : vamos a ir al pueblo de alado

 **P** : a bueno entonces esta te la pierdes

 **Q** : si creo pero a la próxima te prometo que vamos, no tomes mucho

 **P** : que va ser jajaja

 _*amor mis papas salieron y santana se fue con britt, viene para aca? … R*_

 **P** : tu novia seguro

 **Q** : como que adivinas

 **P** : si pones esa cara de boba con tan solo mirar la pantalla

 **Q** : te va caer otro manazo

 **P:** ve mejor no la hagas esperar y cierras la puerta

 **Q** : no me vas a acompañar hasta abajo

 **P** : uhmm me da pereza bajar y luego subir

Quinn le da una sonrisa se despide y se va de la casa de el

 _*en 10 minutos estoy ahí… Q*_

Mientras rachel esperaba a quinn hablaba por teléfono con marley

 **M** : entonces todo listo para mañana

 **R** : si ya quede con quinn

 **M** : finn me confirma en una hora pero fijo si va

 **R** : claro si esta colgado por ti y tu que ni caso le haces

 **M** : no es que no le haga caso si no que sabes como me fue en mi ultima relación

 **R** : si mejor ni recordar a ese tal Ryder se fue sin decir nada

 **M** : ves por eso quiero cuidar a mi corazoncito

 **R** : finn es un buen chico

 **M** : y no lo niego pero quiero volver a confiar en el amor

En eso suena el timbre

 **R** : te dejo marley ya vino quinn

 **M** : cuidadito de hacer cositas

 **R** : marley!

 **M** : solo digo

 **R** : chau

Baja a toda prisa las escaleras y abre la puerta y se encuentra con una quinn hermosa

 **Q** : princesa hola

 **R** : mejor entremos porque ya no aguanto no besarte

 **Q** : jajaja ok

Bien cierra la puerta quinn la pone contra la puerta y la besa

 **Q** : al parecer me extrañaste

 **R** : un mundo no te imaginas

 **Q** : pero si nos vimos tan solo unas horas

 **R** : igual te extraño acaso tu no – y pone una mueca triste

 **Q** : claro que si princesa mucho – y la besa

 **R:** en la cocina hay un poco de pastel de chocolate mi mama antes de irse dejo un poco

 **Q** : seguro santana se devoro casi todo

 **R** : tu la conoces ama el chocolate

Y entran a la cocina y rachel le sirve en eso que están comiendo quinn le cuenta que hablo con puck

 **Q** : le comente a alguien de lo nuestro

 **R** : a quien quinn confias en esa persona?

 **Q** : si confio en esa persona rach me demostró su lealtad más de una vez

 **R** : quien es?

 **Q** : puck

 **R** : puck, el chico con un cresta de gallo en la cabeza

 **Q** : jajaja si rachel a el , sabes tu hermana y el son como te puede decir uhmm las personas que confio y también se lo tuve que contar obligado a el

 **R** : obligado y por que?

 **Q** : por que me vio esa mañana bajar de tu casa y también por que tenia que contárselo a alguien

 **R :** bueno si confías en el yo también

 **Q** : claro bebe todo tranquilo, cambiando de tema donde se fueron tus papas

 **R** : de compras creo ya que los escuche decir eso

 **Q** : o de repente fueron a traerte un hermanito

 **R** : quinn! – le dice en un grito

Q : solo bromeo, pero sabes santana siempre quiso tener un hermano hombre

R : de verdad pero mama siempre le bromeo con eso y ella se molestaba

 **Q** : sabes que es medio rara pero me dijo en una ocasión, es que tener hermanos es bonito y sobre todo si los ves – quinn se pone triste al decir eso

 **R** : que sabes de tu hermana?

 **Q** : uhmm en realidad nada cancelo hace 2 meses una visita que tenia aca

 **R** : de repente esta muy metida en la universidad

 **Q** : o ya nos olvido – se para de la mesa triste y molesta a la vez

 **R** : Q espera – y la toma del brazo

 **Q** : lo siento R tu no tienes la culpa de esto, lo siento amor – y la besa

Pero ese beso poco a poco se vuelve mas pasional y caen en el sillón sin darse cuenta

 **Q:** me traes muy loca R

 **R** : igual tu amor no se como acabe esto pero me gusta que estemos asi

 **Q** : ahora que tengo mas tiempo quiero ir a verte cantar en tus concursos esos

 **R** : pero no piensas volver a las animadoras

 **Q** : no ya que me botaron como un perro por culpa de esa perra

 **R** : Q esa boca!

 **Q** : lo siento princesa , pero igual ya que me botaron ni pienso volver además tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer

 **R** : uhmm como cuales?

 **Q** : como preparar mis cartas de admisión para las universidades del prox año sobre todo y mas importante estar con mi novia

 **R :** te quiero Quinn Fabray

 **Q :** y yo Rachel Lopez

Semanas después

 **S** : los entrenamientos sin ti son aburridos

 **Q** : te entiendo pero nada asi son las cosas

 **Btt** : te extraño

 **Q** : ya dejemos el drama hablemos de otra cosa y brittany también extraño te extraño

 **S** : si hablemos de otra cosa que me recomiendan chicas , ya no puedo con rachel sale mas seguido y regresa tarde bueno excepto los días que esta contigo rubia dándole clases,mama ya se esta preocupando

 **Q** : tu mama? – quinn sabia que se estaba excediendo con las salidas fuera del pueblo con rachel

 **S :** si mama hablara con ella hoy bueno después que pase por tu casa

 **Btt :** de repente ya tiene novio no me decias santy que la veías con ese gigante de cuento

 **S :** mis sospechas todavía siguen con el , pero ustedes si ven algo sospechoso me dicen

 **Btt** : si santy

Pero quinn se quedo callada y pensativa

 **S** : quinn di algo

 **Q** : ahh?

 **S** : en que estas pensando tu también estas raras ya hace varias semanas

 **Q** : no nada solo que estoy asi por las cartas de admisión para las universidades

 **S :** o no me digas que vistes a rachel con alguien , no me lo ocultes

 **Q** : no santana no le he visto además tu hermana ya no es una niña déjala enamorar de quien sea

 **S** : que dices?

 **Q** : digo que tu hermana tiene derecho a enamorarse

 **S** : mira quinn es mi hermana ok cuando tengas una hablamos que digo si tu tienes una

 **Btt** : santana!

 **Q** : golpe bajo Lopez muy bajo – y se va de la casa de brittany

Brittany se la queda viendo molesta a santana

 **S :** que?

 **Btt :** te pasastes sabes que el asunto de su hermana es delicado

 **S** : pero no tenia derecho hablarme asi

 **Btt :** y tu tampoco

 **S** : la cague no?

 **Btt** : completa

Quinn estaba muy dolida por lo que santana le dijo y no tenia a donde ir asi ya que asu casa no quería ir y con rachel recordó que tenia reunión con el club glee asi que pensó en puck

 **P :** aquí puck haya quien es

 **Q** : SOS

 **P** : te espero

4 horas después

 **P :** creo que se me paso la mano- pensaba puck ya que luego que quinn vaya a su casa hablaron del tema y para relajarse fueron a un bar que se encontraba cerca

 **Q** : extraño a mi hermana

 **P** : si quinn te entiendo pero ya es hora de irnos es tarde

 **Q** : nooo la estamos pasando bien, llama a rachel quiero que este conmigo

 **Mesero** : amigo mejor es que lleves a tu amiga no se ve muy bien

 **P** : tu madre me matara, vamos quinn por rachel

 **Q** : si por mi princesa vamos por ella

Puck la lleva en su coche ya que el no estaba tan tomado a decir verdad no tomo casi nada ya que todo lo tomo ella ya se estaba acercando a la casa de la rubia

 **Q** : para ahí

 **P :** que pare donde loca vamos a tu casa no mejor a la mia para que se te quite esa borrachera

 **Q :** no para ahí – puck le hace caso y para pero lo que no imaginaba es que para cerca de su casa

 **P :** quinn vamos tu mama no vaya salir – un miedoso puck se dejaba notar

Pero lo que no imagino es que quinn no se acercaría a su casa si no a la casa de sus vecinos

 **P** : que haces loca ven para aca – pero no alcanzo agararla ya que quinn avanzo rápido

Mientras tanto en casa de los lopez

 **Sh** : santana dile a tu hermana que la cena ya esta lista

 **S** : yo por que?

 **Sh** : por que te lo mando

 **S :** rachel ! la cena ya esta

 **Sh :** mejor yo también gritaba de aca

 **S** : y por que no se te ocurrio ajaj es broma mama

Rachel escucho el grito de su hermana y baja las escaleras pero en eso tocan el timbre

 **P :** quinn no! Hagas eso mejor vámonos

 **Q** : que no puck quiero ver a mi novia

 **P :** en ese estado piensa un poco vámonos

 **Q :** que no – y seguía tocando el timbre

Rachel baja para cenar y ver también quien era

 **P :** mujer muerta – dice ya que abrieron las puerta en ese momento y se tapa la cara

 **Q** : amorrrr….

 **R :** quinn que haces aquí y borracha mis papas están a dentro

 **Q** : no me importa quiero hablar con ellos y con tu hermana

 **R :** quee…

 **Sh** : ve a ver quien era en la puerta

 **S** : uhmm ok

 **P** : vámonos quinn vas a tener problemas

 **R :** hazle caso por favor

 **Q** : ok ok pero dame un beso

 **S** : quien es enana – grita santana de una distancia lejana a la puerta

 **R** : nadie – dice rachel cerrando la puerta

 **S** : como que nadie si te quedastes afuera un buen rato

 **R :** no molestes – y se va a la cocina

 **S** : oye enana mas respeto no tengo la culpa que te hayas peleado con tu novio el gigante

 **R** : que hablas

 **S** : que hablo estas muy rara te despareces después de clase

En eso shelby escucha la pequeña pelea de sus 2 hijas

 **R :** no te metas en mi vida acaso yo te digo pregunto por britt

 **S** : y no te importa tampoco

 **Sh** : ya niñas silencio además rachel tu hermana tiene razón dime hija estas de novia sabes que te comprendería

 **S :** no tiene edad

 **R** : ya parala santana con decir que no tengo edad ya creci ya no soy una niña – le grita

 **S :** malditasea no te das cuenta que me preocupas – y se va a su cuarto hecha una furia

 **R** : mama lo siento

 **Sh** : no era la forma de contestarle aunque no lo veas santana te quiero mucho

Y se va diciendo eso

2 horas después

Una quinn se despertaba de a poco con un dolor fuerte de cabeza

 **Q** : donde estoy

 **P** : hasta que por fin bella durmiente

 **Q :** puck! Que hago aquí

 **P** : haber te lo resumo : estuvimos en un bar, te emborrachaste, hiciste una escena en casa de rachel ah y me querias besar

 **Q :** qqqq!

 **P** : lo ultimo lo invente jajajajaj pero si lo demás hicistes

 **Q** : tengo que llamar a rachel

 **P :** tranquila llamo a tu cel hace rato le conteste y le dije que aun dormías pero tranquila nadie se dio cuenta de tu visita en la puerta de su casa

 **Q** : que vergüenza – en eso suena otra vez su cel

 **P** : es rachel

 **Q** : dámelo, hola amor ya me conto puck el espectáculo que arme afuera de tu casa – se va a la ventana para tener un poco de privacidad

 **R :** te necesito – lo dice con una voz como si estuviera llorando

 **Q** : que paso rach

 **R** : solo ven te espero en el parque de la vuelta

 **Q** : pero son las 10 pm tus papas se van a preocupar

 **R** : solo ven por favor

 **Q** : ok ahí voy tranquila

15 minutos después

Rachel se encontraba sentada en unos en una banca sola

 **Q** : hola amor

 **R** : quinn – y la abraza ella solo podía recibir el abrazo una vez mas tranquila la hace sentar y le pregunta que paso

 **R** : pelee con santana le grite

 **Q** : y eso porque?

 **R** : porque me trata como una niña no me deja vivir me controla todo

 **Q :** pero es tu hermana no?

 **R** : estas a favor de ella me parece

 **Q** : claro que no solo digo que se preocupa y si ella esta mal no te debe controlar tanto ya se lo dije pero me gane con un comentario feo de ella

 **R** : que te dijo

 **Q** : mejor lo olvidamos

 **R** : no quinn dime que te dijo

 **Q** : uhmm me dijo que no me meta contigo ya que eres su hermana cuando tenga una ahí hable

 **R** : como se atrevió a decirte eso si tu tienes una hermana

 **Q** : lo dijo en doble sentido rachel sabe que no veo a mi hermana y me puse mal me fui de la casa de britt

 **R** : y como apareciste en ese estado en mi casa

 **Q** : fui donde puck

 **R :** el te hizo tomar

 **Q** : claro que no yo misma le dije para ir a un bar ya que estaba con cólera

 **R** : que vamos hacer quinn con todo esto

 **Q** : uhmm no se pero eso si nunca te piense dejar

 **R** : son palabras quinn en unos meses te vas a la universidad

 **Q** : ven – y se van a un árbol el mas grande y agarra una piedra con punta

 **R :** que vas hacer

 **Q :** solo espera y veras – y comienza a tallar sus iniciales,un forever y un corazón – esto significa que siempre voy a estar contigo no se la forma pero estare no se que me hicistes rachel pero estoy enamorada de ti

 **R** : quinn- lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos y la besa

 **Q** : es mi pequeña promesa de amor hacia ti

1 mes después

 **Sh** : llevas todo hija

 **R** : si mama todo a no me falta una cosa- y sube a su cuarto

 **Sh** :esta niña

 **R** : ok mama vámonos – y trae consigo un peluche mediano de un leoncito

 **Sh** : no te despegas de el

Rachel piensa como despegarse de el si quinn se lo regalo en su salida que tuvieron con sus amigos

 **R :** no jaja ahora si vámonos el avión me va dejar

 **Santiago :** estamos en buena hora, santana despídete de tu hermana

 **S** : rómpete una pierna

 **Sh** : santana!

 **R** : tranquila mama asi se desea suerte en un escenario

 **S** : vez mama la enana sabe

 **Sh** : uhmm ok

Ya de camino al aeropuerto rachel le manda un msj a quinn para decirle que ya se iba pero la rubia nada que le repondia y eso la ponía triste

 **M :** lista rach

 **R :** uhm si

 **M** : que pasa no estas emocionada que vayamos a new york

 **R :** si estoy

 **M** : bueno déjame decirte que no parece

 **Mr. Schue** : muy bien chicos despídanse de sus padres

 **Sh** : suerte hija

 **R :** gracias mama

 **Santiago** : te queremos hija

Y asi poco a poco los integrantes del coro iba yéndose a la zona de embarque

 **M** : ya rachel dime que te pasa estas rara – le dice una vez sentadas en sus respectivos asientos en la ultima fila ya que los demás estaban en las primeras filas

 **R :** pensé que quinn se despediría

 **M** : pero no hablaste con ella

En eso una persona se les acerca al asiento y les dice

: disculpe me darían permiso mi asiento es el de la ventana

 **R** : quinn!

 **Q :** sorpresa tu que pensabas dejarte sola en new york a 2 dias de tu cumpleaños

Marley se reia por dentro

 **R :** tu lo sabias – le dice apuntando a su amiga

 **M :** sii hubieras visto tu cara cuando la vistes de película jajaja

Pasajeros abróchense sus cinturones

 **R :** gracias por estar conmigo

 **Q** : te dije que siempre voy a estar contigo

 **M** : regionales ahí vamos!

 **R** y **Q** : jajajaja

* * *

Hola lamento la demora estos días se me puso difícil como les comente tengo obligaciones que hacer y el tiempo no me alcanza mucho pero se que no excusa por eso ayer sábado estuve toda la madrugada escribiendo y hoy le di los últimos retoques al cap espero que les guste.

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	13. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

R **:** te amo

Q : y yo a ti

M : regionales ahí vamos!

R y Q: jajajaja

….

Mr. Schue **:** gracias señorita

Recepcionista : de nada

Mr. schue : ok muchachos , las chicas iran en el 3er piso y ustedes – señala a los chicos - conmigo en el 4to piso

Marley le susurra a rachel

M : y quinn?

R : se quedo en el aeropuerto al rato venia le voy a mandar el nombre del hotel

*amor estamos en el hotel RASCACIELOS en el 3er piso*

F : y chicas salimos a recorrer un poco por las calles de aquí

R : vayan ustedes quiero descansar un poco

F : te choco el avión

R : no finn solo quiero dormir

Mr. Schue: si van a salir los quiero aquí en 3 horas para ensayar

Todos : ok profesor

Ya en el cuarto de las chicas todas se alistaban para recorrer un poco la ciudad

Mercedes : de verdad no vas rach

R: no chicas vayan ustedes

Tina : bueno como quieras descansa ya que eres nuestra arma secreta para ganar las regionales

Una vez que las chicas salieron, rachel llama a quinn

R : por donde estas?

Q : ya en la recepción tu profesor paso pero ni me reconoció, me esperas un rato voy a recibir mi llave

R : ok – y cuelga

En lima

Btt : no te piensas disculpar con quinn

S : ni me responde los mensajes

Btt : llamala

S : ok la voy a llamar

Uno , dos, tres timbre y no le contestaba

Q : hay no ahora no santana- dice quinn subiendo al elevador pero sabia sino le contestaba sospecharía

S : al fin que contestas sabes que no me gusta esperar

Q : hola santana yo bien y tu

S : el sarcasmo contigo no funciona rubia- brittany la mira molesta

Q : al grano para que me llamas

S : quería disculparme contigo estas en tu casa para hablar

Q : estoy en new york

S : ahhhh? Y tu que haces ahí

Q : vine a visitar la universidad de aquí ya que hay un programa para los futuros alunmos y bueno estoy aquí- en realidad eso también le dijo a sus padres por eso le dieron el permiso

S : uhmm y cuando piesas volver

Ya estaba saliendo del elevador y se encuentra a rachel en el pasadizo

Q : mañana en la noche santana estaré ya de regreso – le hizo una seña a rach para que no hable

S : uhmm ok

Q : pero te puedes disculpar ahora

S : no rubia mejor cara a cara ahh y tráeme algo de ahí

Q : jajaja cuando no tu

S: ah verdad rachel también esta en new york es su concursito de canto

Q : asi ve hasta aca vienen a cantar

S : pérdida de tiempo pero bueno si ella esta ahí porque no vas y me la vigilas

Q : hay santana estoy aquí y además donde será su concurso – rach le hace seña para que corte la llamada

S : britt te quiere saludar

Q : santana mejor luego me están llamando

S : ok luego te llamo- y cuelga

R : que quería

Q : solo quería verme y disculparse por el comentario del otro día

R : buena decisión de ella

Q : mejor entremos mi cuarto es el 304

R : el de nosotras es el 301

Y van en busca del cuarto de quinn que quedaba al final del pasillo

Q : si que el viaje cansa – diciendo eso se hecha en la cama

R : los demás se fueron a recorrer la ciudad- se hecha alado de ella

Q : y porque no fuiste yo te hubiera esperado

R : porque mejor es tu compañía

Q : asi uhmm

Y le da su ansiado beso que esperaba desde hace 2 horas. Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteaban en un ritual de fuego, parecía que ambas competían por ver quién era más rápida, más profunda. Rachel soltó un gemido y se separó unos segundos para coger aire notando la cálida mano de quinn en su cintura, no tardaron más que unos instantes en volver a unir sus labios pero esta vez fue un beso lento y profundo que las dejo a ambas sin respiración.

Q : te amo rachel

R : y yo a ti quinn y tenerte conmigo es un sueño que nunca quiero despertar

En eso suena el cel de rachel

R : uhmm es marley

Q : respóndele

R : dime marley que paso

M : pasa que llegamos hace media hora y tu donde estas

R : como que hace media hora si son – miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que estando con quinn se olvido de la hora

M : todas están preguntando por ti asi que aparece

R : ok en 5mint estoy ahí

M : ok te espero abajo mejor para decir que estuve contigo

R : ok

Q : que paso

R : ya llegaron dice mejor me voy para que no se preocupen

Q : ok amor mejor ve me llamas ya sabes donde estoy

Y se besan

En la recepción

M : donde estabas

R : en el cuarto de quinn

M : no me digas que

R : ahhh nada que ver solo que la estaba ayudando en acomodar su maleta

En eso pasaba Mr. Shue

Mr. Shue : chicas en la habitación de los chicos ahora traigo unas canción perfectas

R y M : ahí vamos

2 horas practicando los pasos y aprendiendo se las canciones todo el grupo una quinn ya se estaba aburriendo

Q : me estoy volviendo loca aquí y si salgo un rato no creo que a rachel le importe

Y diciendo eso sale de la habitación

Sale del hotel y empieza a recorrer las calles y llega a un parque grande y bonita

: hola nos puedes tomar una foto

Q : ah?

: digo si podrías por favor tomarnos uno foto

Q : así claro

: gracias

Q : una pregunta una cafetería cerca aquí

: no eres de aquí no?

Q : se nota

: un poco ya que al frente de este parque hay muchas cafeterías, pero porque no nos acompañas nosotros íbamos a ir a tomar un café

Q : uhmm gracias pero mejor no

: me llamo Mason un gusto y ella es mi hermana Madison y de verdad acéptanos un taza de café

Md : de verdad uhmm?

Q : quinn me llamo asi

Ms : vamos quinn

Q : ok solo un rato me caen bien

Y se van los 3 a una cafetería muy conocida de ahí

Mr. Shue : creo que por hoy ya es suficiente listos para mañana

Todos : siii !

M : no crees que quinn se aburra en su cuarto sola

R : si voy a verla

Como quinn le había dado una copia de su llave rachel habre la puerta y nada no encontró a quinn se le hizo raro

R : donde debes estar

En la cafetería

Ms : nosotros también terminamos este año la escuela

Q: asi y que piensan estudiar

Md : en realidad el ya lo tiene decidido se va a ir a Londres

Q : londres waoh estudiar ahí que increíble

Ms : me gusto la universidad ahí y envié mi carta y me aceptaron pero me da pena dejar a mi hermana

Md : ya lo hablamos es tiempo de que cada uno tome su camino

Q : y que vas a estudiar ahí?

Ms : medicina

Q : buena e interesante carrera y tu madison?

Md : me gusta la fotografía

Q : a mi también – en eso suena su cel – disculpen

Md y Ms : adelante

R : donde estas?

Q : Sali a caminar un rato pero ya vuelvo al hotel ya terminaron de ensayar?

R : si hace un rato

Q : ok entonces ahi voy – y colgó

Ms : tu novio

Q : uhmm en realidad mi novia fue la que me llamo no tienen problema con mi eso noo

Ms : que nada tengo amigos que son gay y son geniales además mi her- y recibe un golpe debajo de la mesa

Q : tu hermana que..

Ms : que mi hermana tienen también amigos gay

Q : ahh bueno chicos fue un placer conocernos me agrado su compañía pero tengo a una novia que me espera

Md : cuídate quinn y mándale saludos a tu novia

Q : gracias cuídense

Y quinn sale de la cafetería directa al hotel felizmente conocía el camino de regreso

Ms : que te paso porque pateaste ¿

Md : será porque le ibas a decir a esa chica que ni conocemos bien que soy lesbiana

Ms : y que tiene de malo

Md : porque todavía no me hago de la idea

Ms : hay por favor

Md : cállate y mejor vámonos a descansar que mañana tenemos una competencia que ganar

Ms : ok vámonos hermanita

20 mint después

R : y te fuiste a tomar café con dos desconocidos

Q : uhm si

R : y lo dices asi de lo mas normal y si te pasaba algo

Q : hay rachel se veían buenas personas eran hermanos un hombre y una mujer

R : ok como digas

Q : además me aburría aquí amor y mírame estoy toda completita – y se da una vuelta delante de rachel

R : jajaja hay quinn

Q : mejor ve a tu cuarto y dile a marley que te cubra esta noche porque solita no dormiré

R : ok ahora vuelvo

Y asi paso la noche con las chicas durmiendo abrazadas sin nada de preocupaciones solo ellas dos en esa habitación de new york

Al dia siguiente

Q : todo va estar bien el público de rendirá a tus pies amor

R : eso espero

Q : bueno voy a tomar mi lugar suerte estrellita

R : te amo

Q : te besaría pero siento que si lo hago no te soltaría nunca me vuelves con esa falda

R : quinn!

Q : te amo ahora a romper ese escenario

Y rachel va donde estaban sus demás compañeros , quinn empezaba a buscar su sitio y choca con una chica

Q : disculpa

: no hay de que estaba distraída – y levanta la vista

Q : Madison

Md : quinn que sorpresa que haces aquí

Q : mi novia va concursar

Md : que cosas no yo también y bueno Mason que esta terminando de alistarse

Q : suerte entonces

: madison te llama tu hermano

Md : ok ahí voy

Q : creo que tu hermano te necesita

Md : siempre se pone nervioso antes de salir espero que al final de la competencia podamos hacer algo no?

Q : claro y asi presentarles a mi novia

Md : que disfrutes del espectáculo vamos primero y se va corriendo

Buenas noches damas y caballeros con ustedes la escuela Aural Intensity dice el presentador y cantan Roar de Katy Perry y un dueto de los hermanos de chandelier ahora le tocaba a William McKinley que cantaron don't stop believing y con un solo de rachel que fue mine esa canción se la dedico en entero a quinn ya que en toda la canción la veía.

El presentador tenia que dar el nombre del ganador pero tardaban en decirlo pero luego de unos minutos lo dice

Presentador : bueno fue una decisión difícil para los jueces pero creo que fue la mejor decisión asi que los ganadores son….. un empate! Los 2 grupos lo hicieron fantástico.

Todos saltaban de la alegría ya que no perdieron. Luego de algunos minutos quinn la esperaba afuera

Ms :quinn mi hermana me dijo que te vio al principio no le crei pero ahora si

Q : jajaja felicidades

Md : fue un empate pero bueno – decía llegando madison

R : quinn?

Q : oh rachel te presento el es mason y ella madison con los que tome café el ayer

R : hola

Q : y ella es rachel mi novia

Md y Ms : un gusto

Ms : felicitaciones tienes una fabulosa voz

R : gacias

Md : lo que te dije quinn queda aun en pie?

R : que cosa quinn – algo en esa chica no le caía no sabía pero su cara la vería muy pronto

Q : ah si uhmm rachel le puedes decir a marley que te cubra otra vez para que vayamos a pasear

R : si claro amor – lo remarco esa última palabra

M : ok ve rach yo te cubro

R : gracias amiga

Un rato después

Q : y a donde vamos

Md y Ms : las sorprenderemos conocerán lo mejor de new york

* * *

Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo tarde porque a mi hijito me consume lo que me queda de tiempo :/ pero espero que sea de su agrado ,este par de hermanos los veremos en un futuro y traerán sorpresas. Y alguien mas se enterara por accidente de la relación oculta de las chicas y no sabe si contarle a santana.

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Q : y a donde vamos

Md y Ms : las sorprenderemos conocerán lo mejor de new york

….

Un auto ya los esperaba en el estacionamiento de donde se desarrolló las regionales

Md : suban chicas iremos a comer primero a uno de nuestro restaurant favorito

Ms : les va a encantar creo que extrañare su comida cuando me vaya

Y las chicas suben en la parte de atrás junto a madison y mason adelanto junto al su chofer

Q : uhm que te dijo marley – le susurra al oído

R : que me cubriría aunque estaban felices de ganar que ni notaran mi ausencia

Q : esta bien

Ms : distes pelea dura en el escenario rachel cuando empezaste a cantar mi hermana se asustó pensamos que ya perdíamos

R : ustedes no se quedan atrás ese dúo fue muy bueno

En eso suena el cel de quinn indicándole que era su mama

Q : si mama dime

J : como te va la visita en la universidad te agrada el lugar

Q : si mama me agrada mucho estar en este lugar pero estoy ocupada te hablo al rato

J : ok hija cuídate mucho esta noche regresas no

Q : mama al rato te digo

J : bueno hija

Md : asi que te gusta el lugar

Q : me gusta el ambiente

Md : y eso que no has recorri – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que rachel la interrumpio

R : era tu mama amor?

Q : si pero al rato le hablo, que me decias madison

Md : nada – y le da una mirada a rachel

Ms : bueno llegamos, Tomas llévate el auto iremos luego donde papa ya que esta cerca

To : ok joven

Ms : muy bien chicas adelante

Y asi es como 2 horas estuvieron comiendo, riendo y mason tenia razón la comida de ahí era deliciosa eso era lo que pensaba quinn

Q : tenias razón estuvo todo muy bueno

Ms : lo que digo extrañare esto

R : y porque dices que extrañaras bueno si se puede saber digo

Md : se va a Londres a estudiar medicina

Ms : exacto y tu que estudiaras acabando el año

R : yo uhmm aun sigo en la escuela

Md : pensé que tenias la misma edad que quinn

Q : uhmm no ella aun le falta un año para que acabe pero mejor porque no nos vamos y nos enseñan mas lugares aun son – y ve su cel – las 6:30pm

R : quinn nuestro vuelo sale a las 9:00pm

Q : chicos nos disculpan un momento

Ms y Md : si claro

Q : rach ven un momento – y salen fuera del restaurant

R : que pasa no me digas que te quedas con tus nuevos amiguitos

Q : amiguitos? Pensé que te caían bien

R : Mason claro que si pero su hermano uhm no se

Q : por favor amor tratan de ser amables

R : será pues, ok dime para que salimos

Q : bueno amor mañana es tu cumpleaños y quería celebrarlo contigo aquí

R : pero sabes que mis papas se molestarían si me quedo

Q : hable con marley y finn y los convencí en quedarse 1 dia mas y asi también celebrar con ellos

R : quinn no se que decir

Q : solo llama a tus papas y explícales que quieres celebrarlo aquí con tus amigos

R : pero quinn no se

En eso salen los hermanos

Md : pensé que se habían ido

Q : no nada que ver sino que estamos hablando de un asunto

Ms : las podemos ayudar en algo

R : no nada mason no te preocupes

Ms : bueno porque no vamos a otro sitio

R : si pero antes déjenme hacer una llamada – y se aleja dejando a los 3 ahí

Sh : hija como te fue

R : empatamos en el 1er lugar osea que ganamos se podría decir

Sh : que bueno hija me alegra mucho, ya estarán alistando para regresar

R : en realidad mama te puedo pedir algo

Sh : que pasa hija

R : como sabes mañana en mi cumpleaños y pensaba si me podría quedar un dia mas aquí mama la ciudad es fantástica

Sh : quee rachel quedarte solo

R : claro que no mama me quedaría con marley y finn, mama hay una obra de teatro que me gustaría verla tómalo como mi regalo por favor

Sh : hay niña en que apuros me metes

R : por favor mama

Sh : ok amor pero prométeme que te portaras bien ya a tu regreso celebramos

R : gracias mama eres lo máximo

Sh : estuvo en altavoz agradece a tu padre también

R : gracias papi!

Santiago : diviértete hija te quiero – le grita de lejos

Y rachel regresa sonriendo señal para que quinn se de cuenta que se quedaran ahora le tocara ella llamar a sus padres

Md : ahora si podemos irnos

Q : si pero podríamos traer a unos amigos se quedaron solos en el hotel si se puedo

Ms : claro mas gente mejor pero Tomas ya se fue

Q : no hay problema entonces

Ms : pero podemos pedir un taxi y decir que los recoja

R : si no hay mucha molestia

Y eso hace mason llama a un taxi y le indica la dirección del hotel y en el lugar donde estarán ellos

Ms : listo ahora vamos

Mientras tanto en el hotel

Mercedes : donde se metio rachel?

Marley : se fue a comprar algo de comer

Tina : que suerte de ustedes quedarse un dia mas

Y si claro tanto finn como marley sabían de la idea de quinn y cuando quinn les mando un msj confirmándoles que se quedarías , el profesor estuvo al tanto de todo que los 3 se quedarían y se fueron los demás del grupo rumbo al aeropuerto.

Un rato después

F : marley es de la recepción dicen que un taxi nos espera

M : debe ser el taxi que nos llevara donde las chicas quinn me mando un msj ahora

…..

R : tu papa es dueño de esta disco

Ms : si bueno tiene en la ciudad varias discos pero esta es la principal

Q : whao esto supera a la disco que hay en lima

Md : ya vuelvo – dice ella ya que vio a alguien conocido

Ms : una rompecorazones es jajaja

R : debe ser – lo dice con una mueca

Ms : chicas me disculpan voy a los servicios

Q y R: ok

Q : y amor la estas pasando bien

R : a tu lado la paso de los mejor

Q : te amo mucho rachel

Y se empiezan a besar con una intensidad única entre ellas dos

: ya sepárense digo no

R : marley

M : mas melosas no pueden ser

F : hola quinn

Q : finn

R : como nos encontraron aquí dentro

F : nuestros nombres estaban ahí y nos dirigieron hasta aquí se ve que tienen influencia ya que estamos en súper vip

R : son unos amigos que quinn conoció y que también se enfrentaron con nosotros hoy

M : asi – y ponen una música que le gusta y le dice a finn para ir bailar

Q : amor cambia de cara quiero que disfrute sii

R : ok amor

Y asi paso toda la noche los hermanos se les unieron a la rato y la pasaron fantástico bailaron hasta decir basta ,mason y quinn conversaban en ratos y por momentos madison se le pegaba a quinn y a rachel no le agradaba eso, ya eran las 11:30pm y ya los chicos estaban un poco cansados

Q : mason ya es un poco tarde y los chicos están cansados ya que no pararon por hoy

Ms : tienes razón yo también estoy cansado les pediré un taxi ah verdad quinn te buscare en el facebook

Q : jaja ok mason me da gusto haberlos conocidos a ti y a tu hermana y claro que aceptare tu solicitud

Y asi se despiden de ellos y se van rumbo a su hotel

F : si que estoy muerto me dormiría por días

M : igual yo

R : ni que decir de mi

Q : hay chicos que exagerados pero ya llegamos no se preocupen

Bajan del taxi y cada uno entra a su habitación

R : amor estoy súper cansada

Q : hay mi estrellita pero aun quiero que estes despierta

R : amor tengo sueño la cama me llama – lo dice todo perezosa

Q : solo espera un rato

R : uhmm ok

Paso unos minutos y quinn saca algo de su maleta

Q : ya son las 12 am y se que tienes sueño amor y yo también pero no quería pasar una fecha muy importante ya que hace 16 años nacio la persona que me hace muy feliz hoy en dia asi que mi amor FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y no quiero que sea el ultimo que la pasemos juntas

R : quinn – al borde de las lagrimas la abraza

Q : y este es un pequeño detalle que quiero que lo tengas y que no olvides lo mucho que te amo – y le da lo que saco de su maleta

R: amor – y era una cajita dentro de ella había una cadenita en forma de estrella y un brazalete que decía "en los momentos más oscuros siempre recuerda que seré la luz que estará contigo"

Q : te gusto?- lo dice con cierta duda ya que rachel no decía nada

R : si me gusto me encanto amor, eres lo mejor que me esta pasando – se lanza a sus brazos

Y asi paso un rato donde las chicas conversaron un poco antes de caer dormidas abrazadas.

El dia en new york fue grandiosa ya que los 4 recorrieron mas las calles y quinn le dio otra sorpresa mas que fue entradas para ver una obra de teatro sabia que a su novia le gustaba mucho esa clase de espectáculos, ya eran las 5pm y tenían que tomar el avión de regreso.

Q: compraste todo

R : si amor, para mis papas y algo para santana

Q : hay santana se pasa a mi también me dijo ME TRAES ALGO!

R : la conoces y piensas disculparla?

Q : claro no puedo negar que me molesto su comentario pero que le puedo hacer es una de mis mejores amigas

M : chicas han visto a finn ya el avión va salir y nada con el

Q : creo que ahí esta – y señala donde se encontraba finn que estaba conversando con una chica

M : y que hace con ella acaso la conoce – y va donde el

Q : porque ya no acepta que le gusta

R : uhm no se ya se lo dije finn no estara todo el tiempo detrás de ella

Aeropuerto de Lima-Ohio

Santiago: tanto demora el vuelo

She: tranquilo ya llegaran

S : en este momento estaría viendo tv

She : santana! Es el cumpleaños de tu hermana aunque sea hay que celebrar las horas que quedan

S : ok no dije nada

Adentro del avión

R : amor de repente mis papas deben estar en el aeropuerto no es buena idea que nos vea juntas

Q : tienes razón mejor tu vas primero con los chicos y ya luego yo salgo te mando un mensaje cuando llegue a casa

Y asi fue como rachel se encontró con sus papas y hermana

R : mami

She: mi hijita feliz cumpleaños

R : gracias mama

Santiago : hija ven para darte tu abrazo feliz cumpleaños

S : feliz cumpleaños rachel, pero no seria buena idea salir ya estamos montando un espectáculo

M : cuando no tu santana malogrando el momento

Y salen los 6 del aeropuerto rumbo a un restaurant a celebrar lo que quedaba del cumpleaños de rachel.

4 horas después

*amor buenas noches que descanses tratare de soñar contigo… Quinn*

*yo igual amor, buenas noches… Rachel*

1 semana después

Btt : ahora vuelvo

S : dónde vas te acompaño?

Btt : no, solo ire a traer un libro que olvide atiende la clase

S : ok aunque la clase esta mas aburrida, donde estará quinn para aunque sea molestarla y no aburrirme

Y brittany se para y le pide permiso al profesor

R : amor tu no crees que es riesgo y si alguien entra

Q : nadie va entrar además todos están en clases

Las chicas sabían que en ese momento nadie estaría por los pasillos ni mucho menos entraría al salón del conserje ya habían estado por días y aun nadie las descubría

Q : sabes estaba pensando enviar mi carta de solicitud a la universidad de aquí y asi no tener que irme

R : amor pero estas segura no digo que la universidad de aqui sea mala pero por lo que escuche de santana tu quieres salir de aquí

Q : eso pensaba unos meses antes pero ahora que tu estas en mi vida no te quiero dejar

R : te amo mucho amor

Y deciden salir ya que rachel tenia sed, caminando por el pasillo desierto

Q : jaja rachel mas respeto soy mayor que tu

R : pero admítelo esa película si te dio miedo si que eres una niña – y la abraza

Q : sabes me muero por darte un beso ahora mismo

R : y porque no lo hace

Q: quería escuchar eso exactamente

Y quinn la pone contra la pared y la besa, mientras tanto brittany terminaba de sacar sus libros

Btt : en donde tendré la cabeza para olvidarme traerlo

Cierra su casillero y va rumbo al salón de clases pero justo cuando pasaba rumbo al salos ve a una pareja besándose

Btt : ella no es quinn cuando no ahora quien será la nueva – va diciendo eso mientras se acerca

Btt : hey quinn entra a clases! – le pasa la voz

Q : britt – le dice asustada

Btt : con razón no entraste a clases pero deja de dar besitos de señora y entra ya estamos en las ultimas semanas– pero no se percató de la compañía que tenía a su lado ya que quinn trataba de taparla

Q : ahh sii ahora voy– sabía que su amiga era un poco despistada

Btt : espérense tu qué haces con rachel? Me puedes explicar – ya que en un descuido de quinn por cubrirla la vio

Q : britt todo tiene una explicación

R : si por favor escúchanos

Btt : si santana se entera que su hermana esta con su mejor amiga que digo santana toda sus familias

Q : britt hablemos

Btt : nos mentistes quinn le mentiste a santana pensaba que éramos amigas

Diciendo eso se va decepcionada al salón de clase

R : quinn que haremos si le dice a mi hermana, a mis papas a los tuyos

Q : rach para – le grita

R : lo siento

Q : no discúlpame tu estoy no se cómo decirlo ve a tu salón o a la cafetería

R : pero que harás

Q : tu déjame arreglar esto, te llamo luego

Con el transcurso del dia quinn se unió a sus amigas pero brittany estaba rara con ella se podría decir hasta molesta

S : quinn luego de la escuela vamos al centro quiero cómprame algo ya que no pasamos tiempo juntas las 3

Btt : de repente tiene otras cosas que hacer – lo dice irónicamente, raro en ella

S : asi como cuales?

Btt : que te diga ella ,ya vuelvo iré al baño – diciendo eso se va

Santana ya había notado la tensión entre su novia y quinn

S : que le hiciste a brittany

Q : ah? Yo nada no se porque esta asi

S : cuidadito rubia a mi novia ni molestarla ni nada

Q : ok mama

Acabando la escuela las 3 se van al centro comercial pero las cosas seguían igual, santana ya se estaba hartando de eso

S : ahora si me pueden decir que les pasa

Q : a mi nada

Btt : a mi tampoco – se miraban las dos

S : eso ni ustedes se lo creen , amor te hizo algo

Britt sabia si le decia la verdad a santana se iba armar un problema grande y quería escuchar la versión que le daría su amiga primero para poder comprender porque lo aculto.

Btt : lo que pasa es que quinn me prometió traerle una novia a Lord Tubbington y hasta ahora no lo cumple

S : y por eso estas molesta con ella amor

Btt : porque me lo prometio antes que acabe el año

S : oye rubia si a mi novia le prometiste se lo cumples

Quinn estaba sorprendida ya que por un momento pensó que su amiga le diría todo a santana ya que entre ellas no había secretos

Q : ah si britt discúlpame me olvide esa promesa pero cuanto antes le buscare una novia a tu gato

S : ahora dense un abrazo no quiero ver a mi novia y mi mejor amiga peleadas

Y ha pedido de santana las 2 se abrazan pero en un susurro quinn le dice GRACIAS pero britt le respondio ME VAS A TENER QUE CONTAR TODO

S : que tanto hablan ahh?

Q : solo le dije que le traeré una super novia a Lord Tubbington nada mas

Y asi las 3 siguieron con sus compras ya un poco se le había bajado el enojo a britt.

* * *

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten mucho, ahora quinn le tendrá que contar todo a su amiga pero sabemos cómo es brittany y sabrá entender a las chicas aunque se pueda ganar un problema con santana por ocultarlo ,con la confección que le dara quinn a brittany nos leemos en el prox capitulo. Ahh y no se olviden de comentar (Review)

No se imaginan que tu bebe a punto de cumplir 1 añito y 4 meses te llame por tu nombre es una cosita cuando lo pronuncia mal pronunciado obio pero igual me derrito quise compartir esto con ustedes :)

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	15. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

Quinn sabia que tenia que contarle todo a brittany sobre su romance con rachel y el porque lo oculto, 2 dias después de lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial le pidió a brittany poder hablar quedaron en reunirse en casa de quinn ya que sus padres tendrían esa noche una cena y también sabiendo que tanto como santana y rachel se encontraban fuera de lima por motivos del cumpleaños de un familiar era el momento indicado de hablar con ella pensó.

8:00 pm

Q : adelante britt

Btt : gracias

Q : algo de tomar o comer

Btt : te conozco quinn me quieres endulzar primero aunque ok acepto tienes palomitas dulce

Q : me conoces muy bien si que hay justo termine de preparar

15 minutos aproximado de tomaron en comer y tomar, pero ahora si llego el momento de contar todo

Btt : adelante quinn te escucho

Q : hasta que no termine no quiero que me interrumpas – en ese momento le llega un msj a quinn

 _*ya estas hablando con ella?... rachel*_

Btt : es ella no?

Q : si déjame responderle

 _*si amor ya estoy con ella te hablo al terminar… quinn*_

 _*ok … rachel*_

Q : no se por donde empezar

Btt : como me dice santana primero respira y cuéntame lentamente

Q : ok , todo empezó creo desde que volvimos a la escuela este año aunque lo admito siempre vi a rachel como la hermanita de santana, la hija menor de la mejor amiga de mi mama, pero este año vino cambiada y te lo juro britt por mil motivos trate de no querer sentir esto por ella pero una vez en su cocina paso algo en su mirada y en mi interior que sentí que ya no la veía como una niña mas y una noche que fue a mi casa para enseñarle una tarea nos despedimos pero no imagine besarla britt un simple rose de sus labios me llevo al paraíso, y cuando santana comento que ella estaría con finn me sentí celosa no se porque si no era nada mia ahí descubri que sentía algo por ella en el momento de confesarle mis sentimientos descubrí que ella también sentía lo mismo por mi y no sabes como me sentí en ese momento fue el dia mas feliz que tuve , estar a su lado es todo britt ella me hace sentir cosas que nunca pensé sentir le conte todo mi asunto con bree lo comprendió se que fue mala decisión ocultarlo pero que harías tu en mi lugar estar enamorada de la hermana de tu mejor amiga que tiene 16 años y tu 18 encima que lo oculte a mi familia y a la suya , pero no me importa estos meses que tengo con ella lo vale todo si me tengo que enfrentar con santana lo hare si tengo que lidiar con nuestras familias también lo hare sabes porque britt porque estoy locamente y jodidamente enamorada de ella – termina de decir todo pero no conto que su amiga estaba con pequeñas lagrimas que se le caía

Btt : quinn – y la abraza

Q : no es para que llores britt – se separan del abrazo

Btt : sabes que se te viene una grande encima no?

Q : y pienso enfrentarlo

Btt : sabes en estos últimos meses ya te notaba un poco rara

Q : rara?

Btt : mas feliz

Q : ella me hace estar feliz

Btt : quien lo diría la pequeña rachel entraría a tu corazón

Q : gracias por no contarle a santana se que es tu novia

Btt : quería escucharte a ti primero pero ante todo soy tu amiga quinn, aun recuerdo que cuando te conocí tú fuiste mis primera amiga en la primaria y como digo amor es amor

Q : amor es amor exacto

Btt : pero sabes que vas a tener que contar todo algún dia

Q : eso si, aun no hablo de eso con rachel pero tienes razón tengo que contarlo todo

Btt : quien mas lo sabe?

Q : marley ,finn y puck

Btt : puck?

Q : uhmm si un dia me vio en la mañana salir de la ventana de rachel

Btt : pasastes la noche en su casa

Q : algunas veces si

Btt: y asi nunca te han descubierto

Q : con lo que va de los meses no aun no

Btt : que suerte la tuya

Q : al parecer el universo esta de nuestro lado

Y asi pararon lo que restaba de la noche conversando, brittany paso la noche ahí ya que era un poco tarde para que vaya a su casa.

Lunes por la mañana

S : mama ya me voy brittany me espera

Sh : ok hija, apurate rachel el autobús te dejara

R : ok mama ya me voy también

S : enana si quieres te llevo hoy me levante de buen humor

R : no santana quede con marley pasar primero por una librería

S : ve cuando intento ser buena lo arruinas no te quejes luego – se va diciendo eso

 _*amor ya saliste? …quinn*_

 _* aun no espérame en el parque … rachel*_

Y ahí estaba quinn en su auto esperándola no habían tenido oportunidad de conversar bien solo quinn le había dicho que brittany había comprendido todo

Q: buenos días amor – le dice mientras le abre la puerta y la besa

Una vez en el auto quinn le cuenta como estuvo la conversación con brittany

R: entonces no le dira nada a santana

Q : no amor no le dira pero me dijo que tenemos que contarlo de una vez antes que alguien mas se entere

R : tiene razón pero no se como lo van a tomar nuestros padres

Q : será duro pero nos sabrán entender amor

Y asi pasaron los días estaban a 2 semanas graduarse todo era un loquería uno era las fotos del anuario y sobre todo el ultimo baile de graduación.

S : y con quien piensas ir al baile rubia?

Q : aun no lo he pensado

S : chicas no te faltan, aunque va un tiempo que no te veo con ninguna

Q : con lo de bree mejor es no meterme con ninguna de acá cada loca que hay

S : jajaja eso si

Q : me toca te veo al rato , tienes que ir a tomarte fotos con las animadoras

S : ok rubia al rato te veo

Y asi se despiden ya que era el turno de quinn en tomarse las respectivas fotos

: eso es todo

Q : uhm solo 1 toma

: esta en algún club

Q : no

: bueno si no esta en ningún club lo siento las reglas son asi cero club solo una foto

Q : no sabe quien soy

: en realidad no

Q : soy quinn fabray la reina de esta escuela asi que me haces una sesión completa

: lo siento señorita pero asi me mandaron

Y se va hecha una furia no podía creer que por culpa de bree todo lo que había construido se iria por un tubo

 _*amor por donde estas? para irnos juntas tengo un examen mañana… rachel *_

 _* ve al estacionamiento ya voy para haya….. quinn*_

Quinn iba en dirección al estacionamiento pero paso por el gimnasio y vio la sesión de fotos de las animadoras le daba tristeza verlas felices luciendo sus uniformes.

B : pero quien vino de visita – decía bree detrás de ella

Q : por tu culpa estoy aquí yo debería estar ahí – dice señalando dentro del gimnasio

B : nunca debiste jugar conmigo ,si tan solo me hubieras correspondido – le dice acercándose a ella cosa que no le gusto a quinn

Q : detente que haces

B : quinn olvidemos todo, mis padres salieron de viaje tengo la casa sola se que aun me extrañas y yo también te extraño mucho

Q : estas loca luego de hacerme todo eso me pides que me olvide tu si estas mal

B : extraño cuando hacíamos el amor , cuando me entregaba a ti , cuando me hacias mil cosas

Q : me voy y sabes algo yo nunca hice el amor contigo solo fue sexo solo eso sexo nada mas– pero bree la agarra del brazo

B : fuiste mi primera vez nunca te voy a olvidar – quinn logra soltarse

Q : olvídame bree hay muchas chicas o chicos que quisieran estar contigo

B : te amo no lo entiendes

Q : no es amor lo que sientes por mi ,no es sino una absurda obsesión si dices amarme no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste – y se va diciendo eso

En el estacionamiento ya le esperaba su novia

R : amor pensé que vendrías rápido

Q tuve un pequeño inconveniente

R : todo bien?

Q : si amor todo bien te dije hoy que te amo

R : uhmm no

Q: pues te amo y quiero besarte pero es un lugar público asi que ya vámonos

Y se fueron rumbo a la casa de la rubia

R : prometes enseñarme a manejar

Q : claro amor, cuando tu quieras – y van entrando y se encuentran con Judy en la sala

Q : mama pensé que estarías en el club

J : que modales son eso niñas no piensas saludar

Q : buenas tardes mamá

R : buenas tardes señora

J : cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames judy hija sabes que tu madre es mi mejor amiga y prácticamente somos familia

R : lo siento judy

J : bueno , y van a estudiar

Q : si mama rachel tiene un examen mañana

R : si judy ya sabe las ultimas semanas full exámenes

J : hija como te va a ti en la escuela

Q : prácticamente tengo los cursos aprobados

J : eso me gusta vayan chicas no las entretengo mas

Y asi suben las dos al cuarto de quinn , luego de 2 horas de estar practicando deciden parar ya que rachel ya estaba lista para dar su examen mañana.

Q : sabes la universidad de lima tiene su piscina propia

R : por lo que veo estuviste investigando

Q : si amor mira – y le enseña el Facebook de la universidad

R : que bonitas instalaciones tiene

Q : si amor y mira los dormitorios son grandes – en eso que están viendo le hablan a quinn por msj

 **Madison McCarthy :** Hola pensé que te conectarías más tarde

A rachel le entro muchos celos en ese momento

R : porque ella pensaba que entrarías más tarde acaso se hablan seguido o qué?

Q : nada que ver amor

R : y porque la tienes agregada tu nunca me contaste eso

Q: luego de unos días de que regresamos de new york su hermano me agrego y a los días ella

R: y porque no me dijiste nada

Q : porque no era importante tengo miles de amigos en el face y uno mas uno menos no lo vi importante amor

R : pero igual me lo ocultastes – y recoge sus cosas

Q : no te pongas asi rach

 **Madison McCarthy** : sigues ahí

 **Madison McCarthy** :?

R : contéstale

Q : rach por favor no hagas esto grande lo siento por no contarte pero no me gusta que estemos peleadas amor

 **Madison McCarthy :**? Quinnn

R: maldición pero que espesa es esa chica – y empieza a escribir

 **Quinn Fabray :** estoy con mi novia rachel en este momento no te puedo atender – y cierra el Facebook

R: no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras amor

Q : esta bien amor me gusta que seas asi celosita

R : cuido lo que es mio

Q : asi que lo que es tuyo – y se acerca a ella

R : uhmm si lo que es mio

Y se tumban a la cama y empiezan a besarse en un momento de excitación de quinn no se dio cuenta que rachel le decía que parara

R : quinn para puede entrar tu mama

Q : no te preocupes ella esta en sus cosas - y continua besándola

Rachel siente algo duro entre sus piernas sabia que si no paraba a quinn podría pasar algo

R : quinn detente

Q : amor te deseo mucho – en ese momento quinn se olvido de todo

R : quinn! – y se levanta

Q : que pasa rachel hize algo mal – y se le acerca

R : tu no amor es solo que no me siento cómoda en esta situación

Q : Eres una chica linda y me encantas por tu forma de ser, me gusta tu personalidad tímida. Eres la mejor de todas y sobre todo quiero que sepas que te amo. Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – después quinn la vuelve a besarla en la boca muy tierna y lentamente.

R : quinn soy virgen – le dice de golpe y se levante de encima de quinn

Q : lo se amor no quiero obligarte hacer nada de lo que tu no quieras cuando estés lista amor sucederá

R : gracias por comprenderme

Q : te amo mucho rachel – ya era un poco tarde

R : te amo un montón amor

Q : vamos amor te llevo a tu casa

Y asi quinn la lleva a su casa en el auto rachel le pregunta

R : y con quien vas a ir al baile?

Q : sabes santana me pregunto lo mismo

R : y que le respondiste

Q : la verdad que no se con quién ir y tú con quien iras?

R : iremos de 3

Q : como que de 3 no entiendo

R : marley,finn y yo

Q : sabes que me hubiera gustado que tu seas mi pareja de graduación

R : pero no se puede amor – lo dice triste

Q : ire con puck creo se lo pediré al rato

R : buena idea amor es uno de tus mejores amigos y no me pondría celosa

Q : celosita

R : acaso tu no lo eres

Q : yooo?

R : si tu no te acuerdas que me dices que no tengo que venir seguido con mis faldas

Q : porque se te nota todo y los chicos mucho miran

R : celosita

Q : ok lo admito si y mucho

Y siguen hablando hasta llegar a la casa de rachel y dejarla

R : te amo nos vemos mañana

Q : ok amor – se acerca y le da un beso algo rápido por que no quería que nadie las viera

Al regresar de dejar a su novia , quinn entra al Facebook para disculparse con madison

 **Quinn Fabray :** madison ?

 **Madison McCarthy :** aun sigues con tu novia no quiero interrumpir

 **Quinn Fabray** : disculpa por lo de hace un momento

 **Madison McCarthy** : no hay problema te entiendo

 **Quinn Fabray :** gracias y dime que querías

 **Madison McCarthy** : a verdad si mira como me dijiste que te gustaba la fotografía y que querías estudiar hay una muy buena universidad aquí en new york mi papa es amigo del rector y si me mandas tu solicitud te podría evaluar y quien sabe puedas entrar

 **Quinn Fabray** : agradezco tu interés madison pero ire a la universidad de aquí

 **Madison McCarthy** : pero me comentaste que no había esa carrea ahí

 **Quinn Fabray** : eso si no lo hay estudiare negocios

 **Madison McCarthy** : negocios? Pero si tu amas la fotografía

 **Quinn Fabray :** si pero ya esta decidido madison estudiare aquí además no me quiero alejar de mi familia y de mi novia

 **Madison McCarthy** : te estas escuchando Quinn estamos hablando de tu futuro no te conosco bien pero si la fotografía es lo tuyo lucha

 **Quinn Fabray** : gracias madison

 **Madison McCarthy** : piénsalo aunque sea hay sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer para tener éxito e irle bien en la vida

 **Quinn Fabray** : no hay nada que pensarlo pero igual muchas gracias

 **Madison McCarthy** : bueno entonces te dejo cuídate y saludos a tu novia

 **Quinn Fabray** : ok cuídate y gracias por los saludos

Y termina la conversación con madison

Q : estaré tomando la mejor decisión – piensa quinn

* * *

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pensé escribirlo durante la semana y subirlo pero estoy en parciales en la universidad, ahora le estamos enseñando a mi hijito a decir el nombre de su papa :) … ustedes que harían en el caso de rachel permitirían que su pareja deje sus sueños de estudiar algo que le apasiona solo por no separarse o que la relación se enfrié por la por los comentarios se le agradece de corazón.

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


	16. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

A una semana de la graduación de las chicas era viernes por la tarde y rachel paso por la casa de quinn ya que su mama le pidió que le lleve algo a judy

Toca el timbre y abre Russel

Ru : rachel que sorpresa dime en que te puedo ayudar?

R : mi mama me mando esto para su esposa – y le enseña un libro de recetas

Ru : justo acaba de salir pero entra y déjaselo a quinn yo estoy de salida – y se va

Rachel sube las escaleras y escucha a quinn cantar en su cuarto

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

(Siento que muero todos los dias esperando por ti

Cariño, no tengas miedo, te he amado

Por mil años

Te amare por otros mil mas)

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

(El tiempo se detiene

La belleza en todo lo que es

Sere valiente

No voy a dejar que nadie quite

Lo que esta enfrente de mi

Cada aliento, cada hora se resume en esto)

Rachel conocía esa canción era A Thousand Years ya que quinn se la dedico en su 2 mes de aniversario no podía negar que su novia tenía una hermosa voz alguna vez le dijo por que no se unio al coro pero le dijo que no le gustaba cantar en público se ponía muy nerviosa.

Quinn estaba hechada de en su cama con su cel y auriculares a todo volumen como desearía que su novia estuviera con ella asi que le mando un mensaje

*te extraño mucho mi amor ya se que nos vimos menos de 3 horas pero igual te extraño …. Quinn*

En eso su cel de rachel vibra me lo que dice el msj y le responde

*puede ser que tus sueños estén al voltear te quiero …rachel*

Y quinn voltea y se queda tonta al ver a rachel ahí en la puerta de su cuarto

R : sorpresa!

Q : rach que haces aquí

R : decídete me dices que me extrañas y ahora me dices que hago aquí

Q : lo siento amor solo que me sorprendió – se acerca y la besa

R : tu papa me dejo entrar ya que estaba de salida y tenía que entregarle esto a tu mama – le enseña el libro

Q : mama salió al supermercado

R : si tu papa me dijo

Q : pero lo que te dije en el msj es verdad te extrañaba mucho mi amor – y la vuelve a besar y se sientan en el mueble que tenía quinn en su cuarto

R : cuando mi mama me dijo que le de el libro a tu mama ni lo dude vine de inmediato

Q : jajaja hay amor pero tienes que irte solo viniste a traer el libro

R : uhmm en realidad le dije a mi mama que luego pasaba donde marley

Q : mi novia es genial – y le empieza hacer cosquillas

R : para amor para

Q : hasta que me digas que me amas

R : te amor mucho amor mucho,mucho!

Q : te amo – y la besa

R : y yo mas

En eso suena el teléfono de la casa y quinn baja a atenderlo pero antes de irse le dice

Q : deben de ser los del seguro de mi auto quedaron en llamarme, me demorare amor con eso

R: ok amor ve

Rachel se encontraba sentada en el mueble pero ya había pasado 10mint y nada de su novia asi que para no aburrirse entra al computador de su novia ya que estaba prendido a lado

R : uhmm que video veo

Pero se percató que el Facebook de quinn estaba abierto no es que ella fuera una fisgona ni nada pero quería saber si aun mantenía comunicación con madison su novia y ve los últimos mensajes y se da con la sorpresa que hay una conversación de hace una semana y decide abrirla

 **Quinn Fabray :** madison ?

 **Madison McCarthy :** aun sigues con tu novia no quiero interrumpir

 **Quinn Fabray** : disculpa por lo de hace un momento

 **Madison McCarthy** : no hay problema te entiendo

 **Quinn Fabray :** gracias y dime que querías

 **Madison McCarthy** : a verdad si mira como me dijiste que te gustaba la fotografía y que querías estudiar hay una muy buena universidad aquí en new york mi papa es amigo del rector y si me mandas tu solicitud te podría evaluar y quien sabe puedas entrar

 **Quinn Fabray** : agradezco tu interés madison pero ire a la universidad de aquí

 **Madison McCarthy** : pero me comentaste que no había esa carrea ahí

 **Quinn Fabray** : eso si no lo hay estudiare negocios

 **Madison McCarthy** : negocios? Pero si tu amas la fotografía

 **Quinn Fabray :** si pero ya esta decidido madison estudiare aquí además no me quiero alejar de mi familia y de mi novia

 **Madison McCarthy** : te estas escuchando Quinn estamos hablando de tu futuro no te conosco bien pero si la fotografía es lo tuyo lucha

 **Quinn Fabray** : gracias madison

 **Madison McCarthy** : piénsalo aunque sea hay sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer para tener éxito e irle bien en la vida

 **Quinn Fabray** : no hay nada que pensarlo pero igual muchas gracias

 **Madison McCarthy** : bueno entonces te dejo cuídate y saludos a tu novia

 **Quinn Fabray** : ok cuídate y gracias por los saludos

Rachel escucho pasos acercarse y de nuevo fue a sentarse al mueble

Q : estos lo del seguro llaman para hacerte promociones y si le dices no te hablan de otra y otra promoción

R : papa también dice eso

Q : y amor que hacías

R : uhmm nada

Y quinn se acerca y le da pequeños besos en la frente

Q : sabes algo?

R : que?

Q : te quiero demasiado eres mi todo

Rachel sabia que por una parte la tal madison tenia razón si ella amaba la fotografía por que quedarse aquí si puede ir a una mejor universidad

R: amor – en ese momento le iba a decir de la universidad pero tocan el timbre

Q : seguro que mama se olvidó otra vez la llave

R : vamos te acompaño

Q : no amor quédate vuelvo rápido – baja abrir la puerta pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrir

S : tanto te demoras en abrir rubia

Q : santana que haces aquí

Btt : quinn!

Q : que sorpresa chicas

S : pasamos a visitarte y ver una película mira – y le enseña la película que compro

Q :pero pero

S : no me digas que estas con compañía jaja nunca cambias quinn

Q : no nada de eso

S : entonces?

Q : pasen – y las hace ingresar

S: vamos subiendo trae las palomitas

Q : noo! No suban

S : ah y porque si siempre vemos película en tu cuarto

Si santana sube y encuentra a rachel ahí si que se armaba rogaba para que rache no baje – pensaba quinn

Q :porque mi mama lo limpio y hecho algo que dejo el cuarto con un feo olor, mejor lo vemos aquí en la sala

S : no me mientes no?

Q : claro que no – si supiera ya cuantas mentiras le va diciendo

S : bueno la vemos aquí

Y va a acomodarse en el mueble de la sala

S : quinn

Q : si – ella se encontraba aun parada en la entrada mientras britt estaba en la cocina

S : uhmm este olor se me hace familiar – y va oliendo el lugar

Q : ¿cuál olor? – nerviosa lo dice

S : uhmm nada debe ser que ya estoy un poco despistada pareciera que mi hermana hubiese estado aquí jaja no me hagas caso

Q : cómo crees

S : por eso te dije olvidado y donde esta britt

Q : en la cocina voy a ver qué hace

S : ok ve voy poniendo esto

En la cuarto de quinn

R : porque se demora tanto voy a ver que pasa – pero se detiene y vuelve al computador ya que sabia que su novia se molestaría pero tenia que hacerlo

En la cocina

Q : britt

Btt : dime quinn ya salen las palomitas

En eso quinn cierra la puerta y se acerca a brittany

Btt : que pasa quinn?

Q : uhmm rachel esta arriba – lo dice en un susurro

Btt : queeee

Q : de seguro en cualquier momento baja la conozco no puede quedarse quieta

Btt : si santana la ve se molestaría mucho

Q : por favor brittany puedes ayudarme a que salga sin que se de cuenta santana

Btt : y como vamos hacer eso sabes que a ella no se le escapa nada

Q : mira la voy a llevar al jardín con la excusa de que se me perdió algo y tu mientras tanto subes y la ayudas a que se vaya sin que la vean

Btt : ok te ayudare

Q : le dices que luego me comunico con ella

Btt : ok ve por santana

Una vez que brittany ve que santana y quinn salen para el jardín, ella sube al cuarto de quinn, pero se encuentra cara a cara con rachel en la puerta del cuarto

R : britt!

Btt : no hay tiempo que perder tu hermana esta en el jardín con quinn, vamos

R: a donde

Btt : a la puerta pues rachel

R ; y quinn?

Btt : ella hablara contigo luego me dijo ,apúrate niña antes que regresen y te vea santana aquí

Y asi brittany ayuda a rachel a salir de la casa de quinn y pasan una tarde de películas las 3

S : bueno rubia hueca, mi novia y yo nos vamos

Q : de nada santana

S : lo sarcástico no va contigo ya te lo dije

Btt : nos vemos mañana quinn y no te olvides que tenemos que ir por los vestidos

Q : ok britt

Una vez que las chicas se fueron quinn decide enviarle un mensaje a rachel

 _*amor vinieron sin avisar lo siento por cómo te fuiste te prometo que te lo recompensare…Quinn*_

 _*no te preocupes amor y no me imagino como me lo recompensara señorita…Rachel*_

 _*jajaja sorpresa… Quinn*_

 _*buenas noches amor ya espero mi sorpresa…Rachel*_

Y asi se pasa la noche de un dia movido que tuvieron las chicas

Al dia siguiente

Btt : este vestido me encanta

S : es perfecto amor seré la envidia de todos

Q : y todas

S : te escuche

Btt : ya no peleen y ahora les toca a ustedes pruébense

Santana entro al probarse el vestido

Btt : waoh amor te queda fabuloso

S : tu y yo seremos la sensación del baile

Q : se olvidan de mi – sale del probador

Tanto santana como brittany se quedaron con la boca abierta

S : rubia tu si que pareces una princesa de cuento, seguro besaras a tu sapa verde jaajaja y donde esta tu amiguito lo guardaste bien

Q : muy graciosa sino fueras mi amiga ya estarías 3 metro bajo la tierra, como me veo brittany

Btt : muy bien se va morir al verte

S : quien se va morir al verla?

Q : uhm puck

S : puck?

Q : si puck el va ser mi pareja

S : veo que cambiantes de gusto

Q : nada de eso, sino que me agrado la idea de ir con el

S : a bueno, sigamos ahora nos toca ver los peinados – y entra al probador a quitarse el vestido

Btt : lo siento – lo dice apenada

Q: estuvo cerca pero no te preocupes

Y mientras la chicas estaban en el centro comercial, racel se encontraba en su casa haciendo y para ser más específica en su computador

R : lo siento amor pero es lo mejor – y empieza a escribirle a la persona que menos imagino

 **Rachel López:** hola madison habla la novia de quinn estas en línea? – después de 5 minutos le contesta

 **Madison McCarthy:** hola rachel, le paso algo a quinn?

 **Rachel López:** no nada de eso, lo que te tengo que decir es por la conversación que tuviste con quinn días antes

 **Madison McCarthy:** mira rachel no quiero tener problemas contigo, quinn solo es una amiga

 **Rachel López:** no es eso pero sino es por otra cosa

 **Madison McCarthy:** otra cosa uhm cómo cuál?

 **Rachel López:** el asunto de la universidad

 **Madison McCarthy:** ah eso, quinn me lo dejo claro

 **Rachel López:** quinn suele ser asi pero creo que ella lo está haciendo más por mí, por mantener nuestra relación y no quiero sentirme culpable ni su familia porque lo cual ella no cumpla su sueño de ser una fotógrafa

 **Madison McCarthy** : le dijiste a ella lo que me estás diciendo

 **Rachel López** : no pero por eso quiero hacer esto

 **Madison McCarthy:** hacer que?

 **Rachel López:** mandarte su carta de admisión y así se lo puedas dar al conocido de tu padre

 **Madison McCarthy:** tú crees que ella este de acuerdo

 **Rachel López** : no lo se pero quiero intentarlo por favor hazle ese favor

 **Madison McCarthy** : ok lo hare aún está a tiempo, mándamelo

Y asi rachel le mando a madison la carta de admisión de quinn

 **Rachel López:** gracias

 **Madison McCarthy** : de nada y te digo algo quinn tiene suerte al tenerte

*amor ya estoy saliendo del centro paso por tu casa, santana fue a dejar a brittany pero se va a demorar TE AMO...quinn*

*ok amor te espero….rachel*

1 hora después

Sh : quinn que sorpresa pasa, pensé que estarías con santana

Q : hola shelby, si estuve con ella pero fue a dejar a brittany vine porque le preste un libro a santana y me dijo que lo recogiera

Sh : a bueno pasa estas en tu casa

Quinn sube las escaleras pero no va en dirección al cuarto de santana si no al de su pequeña hermana

Q : hay alguien ahí – entra silenciosamente

R : amor – y se le lanza

Q : ves amor no puedo estar ni un minuto separada de ti

R : te amo

Q : yo mas

R : no yo mas!

Q : vine rápido para verte y traerte algo

R : asi y que es?

Q : tu sorpresa – y le entrega unos pendientes

R : amor son hermosos

Q : no mas que tu y como me dijiste que tu vestido iba ser de ese color lo elegí en una

R : te amo amor gracias pero yo no tengo nada para ti

Q : con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa ese es mi único regalo, bueno amor me voy te veo mañana en el baile te amo – y la besa

Bajando las escaleras se encuentra con Santiago

Santiago : quinn que gusto verte

Q : señor buenas noches, solo vine por esto – y le muestra un libro

Sh : amor no al entretengas de seguro tiene que dejar todo listo para el baile

Q : jajaj mama también dice lo mismo

Sh : claro pues nuestras princesas se verán muy lindas

Q : gracias ahora si me voy un gusto verlos

Sh y Santiago : cuídate

Quinn sube a su auto pero antes de encenderlo mira el 2do piso y ahí estaba rachel mirándola y mandándole besitos volados.

Al dia siguente 8:00 pm

J : hija ya estas lista

Q : un momento mama ya salgo – quinn se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo una de las manías de quinn era si no estaba regia no salía

En la sala

J : discúlpala es un poco tediosa con el asunto de baile

P : no hay problema además estamos en muy buena hora – y si quinn le pidió a puck que sea su pareja en esa noche ya que no sabía con quién ir y además que puck era uno de sus mejores amigos

 _*amor ya estoy de salida para la escuela te veo ahí ya quiero verte en tu vestido mi amor y los pendientes de seguro estas hermosísima….Quinn*_

La respuesta de rachel llego a los segundos

 _*mi amor yo también ya estoy saliendo tenemos que pasar por marley te veo ahí un beso … rachel*_

Quinn baja las escaleras y se encuentra con 3 miradas puesta en ella

J : hija estas hermosa

Q : gracias mama – dice toda sonrojada

Ru : hija estas muy bien , jovencito cuídamela mucho si no

Q : papa!

P : jaja señor la cuidare como oro no se preocupe

J : voy a traer la cámara se ven muy lindos

Puck le susurra al oído a quinn

P : si que rachel tiene mucha suerte

Y regresa Judy con cámara en mano

J : haber jóvenes colóquense – y toma una,dos,tres,cuatro fotos

Q : mama ya creo que es suficiente no

Ru : a que hora piensas traer a mi hija?

P : uhmm

Q : papa es mi ultimo baile aunque déjame venir a la hora que yo quiera

Ru : ok pero ni un minuto mas tarde

Q : papa!

Ru: jajaja ok váyanse

Irían en el auto de quinn ya que puck manejaba una moto ni loca quinn subiría ahí le dijo

Q : adiós papas

J : cuídense

Una vez que se fueron judy le reprocho lo que dijo su marido

J: no vez que la avergonzaste con ese muchacho

Ru : amor lo dije por juego, además sabemos que quinn es lesbiana y me dijo que iria con su amigo solo quise bromear nada mas

J : bromear no? Te pasas – y se va a la cocina

Ru : vee no las entiendo – y se va a su estudio

Ya en la escuela todo era un loquerío gente por aquí y por haya

P : ya me había olvidado como eran los bailes

Q : tranquilo puck

P : aunque pensándolo bien creo que vi a alguien interesante ya vuelvo

Q : trata de estar cerca y no te metas en problemas

P : ok mama

Q : que gracioso

Mientras tanto los chicos de coro estaba cantando en el escenario

: porque tan solita

R : quinn!

Q : amor estas muy linda

R : ni que decir de ti estas muy hermosa, pero procura no darme esos sustos de sopresas

Q : jajaja hay amor y gracias por lo de hermosa – en eso se acerca santana

S : rubia a la hora que te apareces y tu pareja

Q : hola santana, un gusto en verte

S : jaja que chistosa

Q : nada puck no sabía dónde estacionar

Btt : y hablando de el donde esta

Q : ahí – y señala donde se encontraba puck con una chica bailando muy pegados

S : ni con los hombres tienes suerte , yo me voy a bailar con mi hermosa novia si quieres te dejo bailar con rach vino con un vestido un pequeño y no quiero que ningún depravado la saque a bailar te la encargo – y se va

Q : al parecer estas bajo mi cuidado

R : creo que si

Y ponen un balada

Q : me permite este baile señorita y santana tiene razón creo ese vestidito esta muy pequeño

R : que caballera y celosita a la vez

Q : siempre amor siempre

Y empiezan a bailar bajo la melodía de la canción

Q: te amo rachel, siempre estaras a mi lado

R :si supiera lo que hice – pensaba rachel

* * *

Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y no se olviden de comentar así sabré si la historia les está gustando. Tengo nuevo integrante en mi familia no se le ocurrió mejor idea a mi novio comprarle un perrito a mi hijo gran idea de el ahora tengo dos bebes en casa S.O.S jajajaja ….

Los personajes de aquí no son míos son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy


End file.
